Studying the Future
by je-writes-hp
Summary: At the end of the school year Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius and Poppy receive a book that warns them about the things that will happen the coming school year. A book called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone".
1. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. They all belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, anything in bold is taken from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone".

AN: I used a word version of the books I found. I hope that nothing is missing in there other than the "norm" I found missing for several "normal" and on "enormous" throughout the 8 Chapters I already went through.

I also hope that I didn't miss any other missing "norm"s.

AN2: I fixed some errors. Thanks to fan-freak121 for pointing them out!

* * *

><p><strong>Studying the Future<strong>

It was a slow going afternoon at the end of the school year. The following day the students would leave for their home and two months of summer holiday. Minerva was playing her annual end of the year chess game with Filius, while Severus and Pomona were discussing the ingredients and potions each of them would need for the coming school year. Poppy had joined them as well, giving them an update on the potions and herbs she was running low on.

The other teachers were currently on duty patrolling the grounds and keeping the students in order, although a majority traditionally used this day to pack their belongings before enjoying the day outside.

The quiet in the staff room was broken by a bang. It wasn't really loud. As a matter of fact the Weasley twins had managed to disrupt the school with louder ones for the last two years. Still, it was loud enough to draw the attention of every teacher present.

Their attention had been drawn to a small table close to Minerva and therefore she was the first to see a book and a little note on top of it.

Reaching over, she picked it up and read it. With a frown she looked to the others and read out loud. "The coming school year will deliver several misconceptions and put the whole school in danger. This book should help you avoid most of them with the knowledge it will give you. Use it well."

There wasn't any signature and after the note was passed around nobody who thought the handwriting looked familiar.

It was Severus that eventually said, "Well, what is the book called?"

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stonne," McGonagall said, holding the book up for everybody to see.

Filius squeaked in surprise and said, "Isn't Harry Potter supposed to start next year?"

Severus scowled in response and said, "Probably thinks it's his right as a celebrity to use the Philosopher's stone and…"

"Severus, please. You don't know what kind of child Harry Potter is. Nobody has had contact with him since he started living with his relatives. We don't even know what they told him about his heritage. Please don't judge him based on who his father was," Minerva interrupted him.

Poppy said, "Well, then this book should shed some light on it, shouldn't it?"

Everybody nodded and Pomona motioned Minerva to start reading.

Without further prompting she opened the book on the first page.

**1 – The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"I thought this was about Potter?" Severus said.

Startled, Minerva looked up and after a moment said, "Lily's sister Petunia married a Vernon Dursley I believe."

"He's living with Petunia?" Severus said, just slightly surprised.

Minerva nodded in response. She didn't need to ask more questions, remembering only to well that Severus and Lily not only used to be friends, but grew up in the same area.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Severus shook his head, not wanting to imagine what kind of boy Petunia would raise.

Meanwhile, Pomona said, "I take it the books are written as if they would be read by Muggles? I mean, I would have expected an explanation of what drills are…"

"It appears that way," Minerva said after a quick look further down the page.

Filius nodded merrily and said, "In case there are words one of us doesn't understand – do we want to explain it every time or make a list for after we're done unless it's necessary to understand what the book is talking about?"

Everybody looked at each other and quickly decided that they would only need to know about the words that were necessary to understand the book.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Of course not. Still the same I see," Severus muttered, well able to remember how Petunia reacted to magic after Dumbledore had declined her request to go to Hogwarts as well.

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"When does this take place? Shouldn't she know her sister was dead already?" Poppy said.

Minerva considered it for a moment before saying, "This might actually be about Harry starting to live with them before it jumps ahead to the school year."

Everybody nodded in agreement while Severus scowled again. He certainly wanted to read about Petunia even less than he wanted to about Harry Potter.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Lily was rather upset about the lack of response from her sister," Filius said, remembering how hurt his favourite student had been. They had kept in contact after Lily had left Hogwarts and started pursing a further education in charms.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Oh, I remember that horrid boy from when I watched Petunia that day Harry was delivered. Really, even the worst behaved child at Hogwarts would have looked like a saint next to him," Minerva said.

At the same time Severus said, "Just the type of boy Petunia would love."

The other teachers just shook their heads.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"This must be the day Harry was brought to live with them. I remember that only too well. Although, I hadn't realised that anybody had noticed the map," Minerva said.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"He clearly has the same amount of brains Petunia has – none at all," Severus said only to receive a stern look in return.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"How everybody could lose their common sense that day, I can't understand," Poppy said, shaking her head.

Pomona was quick to agree, although she knew that this hadn't been the worst.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something … yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"He certainly seems easily distracted," Filius said with a slight frown.

Pomona added, "Well, at least he can focus on what he's supposed to do."

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"That's what I call a successful day," Severus said. He might enjoy threatening and insulting people, but he didn't really believe in screaming at them. Unless they were complete dunderheads and managed to blow up his classroom that is.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –"**

"– **yes, their son, Harry –"**

**Mr Dursley stopped dead.**

"End of story," Severus said only to receive glares from everybody else.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It might not be in the Muggle world, but it certainly is amongst wizards," Severus said.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"He doesn't even know his nephew's name? Wasn't that on the notice he got? I mean, he knows he has a nephew...," Pomona said.

Severus glared at the book and said, "Maybe he just has a rotten memory. Might explain why it's so easy for him to return back to his precious drills. I fear what this means for Potter – he'll probably be -"

"Severus, please. You shouldn't judge Harry Potter before he comes to Hogwarts," Minerva interjected.

Severus turned his glare onto Minerva and said, "We received the book to prevent trouble arising in the next school year and it is clearly about Potter. What else do you need to know?"

Instead of replying, Minerva turned back to the book.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that … but all the same, those people in cloaks …**

"Just the right kind of man for Petunia I see," Severus said.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"He does have manners after all," Poppy said.

**It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"It certainly wasn't me," Filius said when everybody looked at him questioningly. I was busy settling my Ravenclaws that day.

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger.**

"What a shock. I'm sure he'll drop dead of a heart attack within seconds," Severus said with a scowl. He liked the man less and less and could very vividly imagine the type of child Potter would grow to be.

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Not approving of imagination! Really, what is he thinking?" Poppy said outraged.

Pomona quickly joined in and said, "Imagination is the basis of everything."

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"You really spent the entire day there?" Filius said.

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

Everybody laughed at the thought of that doing any good.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Certainly not Gryffindor material, eh?" Filius said with a small grin.

Severus shook his head, "You don't know Petunia. She can be quite vicious if she doesn't like something and you bring it up."

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!').**

"What a terrible age," Poppy said.

Pomona quickly nodded her head, "I pity the poor woman."

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"I remember overhearing that," Minerva said, shaking her head, "With all the reports it's a wonder we weren't exposed that day."

"Surely Muggles are good at explaining things away?" Pomona said.

Severus shook his head and said, "There's a limit to everything and I dare say we came close."

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls ally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"I'm starting to see what you mean. It even made the news," Pomona said.

Filius squeaked, "It almost sounded as if the news reader knew something. Do you think this was damage control to keep the Muggles off track?"

"It's a possibility," Poppy said in agreement.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"And that's the stuff the Ministry hadn't been able to cover up… I don't want to know what else had happened that night."

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

"It's certainly enough for him to figure out that magic is involved!" Pomona said shocked at how close the next catastrophe had been.

Severus said, "You're forgetting that he already knew magic exists though. Surely Petunia told him just why she didn't want anybody to know about her sister."

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"A brave fool after all."

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they ally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know … her lot"**

"Her lot!" came several outraged cries.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Nobody did," Severus said.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? **

"Disapproving of imagination clearly doesn't keep it away," Poppy said.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them …**

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't," Minerva said bitterly, only remembering to well her arguments with Albus on this matter.

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Long day?" Filius said with a grin. He knew about the amount of patience Minerva possessed from the chess games and shared duty patrolling the halls of Hogwarts.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"I guess this is Dumbledore arriving?" Poppy said and Minerva nodded in reply.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh, he probably knows. He loves scandalising people after all," Severus said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Should have? 'I was expecting to see you here' would have been more fitting," Minerva muttered and received several nods of agreement in return.

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Nonchalant as always I see," Pomona said.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"As if I felt like celebrating with all the rumours I had heard," Minerva huffed.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Then there is that. Still, one would think that everybody would have more common sense."

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

"I'm still convinced he knows something. It's just impossible to get it out of him if he's determined. There's not even a need to try again," Minerva said.

"**A what?"**

"Therefore you asked about what you knew you'd get an answer for," Poppy said with a grin.

"**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. **

"Not when I wanted answers he wasn't willing to give me," Minerva said.

Severus scowled and said, "Too damn right."

"**As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, Voldemort – was frightened of."**

"What can I say, it's hard getting used to it again. And Voldemort most certainly is not his proper name. It's his self chosen name."

"You knew him?"

"I went to school with that terrible boy."

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"They are lovely," Poppy said with a smile in remembrance, "I really should have asked where he got them from."

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"I only half hoped they were wrong. I already had an idea what he planned to do and wanted to know just what kind of people he wanted to place young Harry with! I had seen him in the hospital wing for a short moment after all." Minerva said with a frown, "And he just kept on frustrating me."

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead."**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."**

"It's just so hard to believe sometimes," Filius said and everybody nodded in agreement. Even after all these years, it was still hard to believe that Voldemort had failed with a small baby were he had succeeded with the most experienced wizards and witches.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's – it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"I'm pretty sure he has a good reason. They didn't go into hiding without a cause after all," Severus said, drawing the attention of everybody.

Minerva frowned and said, "Do you know something?"

"I know that a prophecy was involved both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore believed in," Severus said.

Minerva huffed in exasperation, Poppy and Pomona not far behind. It was no secret that prophecies were open to a lot of interpretation and most often were self fulfilling if just one of the involved parties believed and acted on it.

At the same time it was undeniable that there were true seers. However, every single wannabe seer made it even more difficult to interpret the real prophecies as even more time was spent interpreting false prophecies.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"He does have a good heart, but he isn't the best when it comes to keeping a secret," Minerva said.

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"What a horrid boy. Considering what they thought of the boy earlier – I can't bear to think how he'll be when he's older," Poppy said.

Severus scowled, "I fear for what kind of boy Potter will be."

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? He's not even going to talk with them?"

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunatly."

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Well, he did have a point there. But really – he could have been placed with anybody to raise him outside of the wizarding world. Remus would have only been to happy and able to explain everything to him once he was old enough," Minerva said, "Not to mention the Longbottoms. The Muggle world might have even been safer for them."

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"I wouldn't have discounted that option. You never know what he does next," Poppy said with a nod.

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Where you worried he might tell about this and be ambushed?" Pomona said.

Minerva nodded and said, "It was one of my worries."

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a al man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

Severus snorted and said, "That is so typical of Hagrid."

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."**

"Why would Black lend him the motorbike and not just take care of Hagrid and Harry though? Wouldn't it have been easier to do it then and there?" Filius said.

Everybody looked pensive at that and Minerva said, "I never even thought about it. I mean, Black was only apprehended two days later."

"Why would he go after Pettigrew and not Harry Potter though? Did he say anything at his trial?" Pomona said.

Minerva shook her head sadly and said, "There wasn't a trial. The evidence of what happened when he blew up Pettigrew was too damning. I mean there were countless Muggles who overheard their conversation and with how much they found of poor Pettigrew…"

After a moment of silence they went back to the book, but a part of their minds still wondered about the mystery of Black letting Harry escape and going after Pettigrew instead when Harry was already being hailed as the defeater of Voldemort.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where –?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

"'Get this over with!' – As if Harry was a disliked chore to be take care of. Really," Poppy said indignantly.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Might have been better to wake the Dursleys," Filius said.

Minerva sighed and said, "I wouldn't have minded waking them and having a word about Harry's upbringing. I was thinking more about the rest of the Muggles living in the street."

"Too true that. It might just have caused even more trouble," Severus said. He didn't like how Lily's son was just dropped of on the doorstep of the sister whose jealousy had quickly transformed to hate.

"**S-s-sorry" sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm**

"You need to work on your skills when it comes to giving comfort," Poppy said.

**as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"I thought he put up wards?" Filius said.

Minerva smiled sadly and said, "He put them up in the coming days and weeks.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry" he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"Good luck indeed," Minerva muttered under her breath. She still wasn't entirely satisfied with what they had done back then.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley … **

"She better take appropriate actions in that regard!"

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"**

"Indeed. They were too busy celebrating victory when the very boy they were hailing had lost everything," Minerva said with a scowl.

Severus nodded in agreement, although it was less about Harry Potter and more about the loss of his one time friend.

Minerva passed the book on to Filius across the chess set.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

AN: Thanks to everybody that read, reviewed, favourited and/or put it on alert! I'll see about replying to individual reviews once I'm back from my sports course in a couple of hours. :)

As to some of the things I think more people might be interested in:

- Right now I don't plan to add anybody. I'm currently adding comments to the Chapter "Midnight Duel" and at the very least until then, there are no additions.

- I don't know how many books I will be doing or even if I will do more than just this one. Should I do the others I might add some teachers. However, I'm currently toying with the idea to possibly write a sequel in which they act on what they learned and change things. Even if I do go that route, I might still do the next book (e.g. CoS arrives at the end of Harry's first year or after whatever I might cover in the sequel).

- For now I'm trying to keep the number of people reading low so I don't forget about anybody.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

AN2: I fixed an error. Thanks to fan-freak121 for pointing it out.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva passed the book on to Filius across the chess set.<em>

**2 – The Vanishing Glass**

"This sounds like accidental magic," Filius said, clearly excited.

Poppy was quick to raise an eyebrow and add, "Powerful magic. Only a few children manage to vanish things. It tends to stick to summoning and banishing things across the room or their magic kicking in to save their lives by making them bounce on the floor or floating on water."

Everybody nodded in agreement, thinking about the accidental magic they themselves had witnessed in their lives.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"That certainly sounds like Petunia," Severus said.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball **

"Surely he wasn't that large?" Poppy said, already thinking about what this might mean for the boy's health.

Minerva sniffed and said, "He certainly was larger than most boys I have seen that age."

**wearing different-coloured bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Did he leave?" Pomona said, confusing colouring her voice.

Minerva frowned and said, "As far as I know he should still live there."

"Surely Petunia wouldn't go that far," Severus said.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long.**

"Where are his pictures then? Surely they haven't locked him away in their home to keep the neighbours unaware," Poppy said.

**His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

"What a lovely way to be woken," Pomona said, clearly not agreeing.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker.**

"Why can he hear the frying pan being put on the cooker? I thought all bedrooms were upstairs," Minerva said, she had had a good idea of the layout of the house from her time spent watching it.

**He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"An extraordinary memory if he can relive it as a dream."

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"A typical 10 year old then," Poppy said with a smile.

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

"Clearly, he must dislike not being the centre of attention," Severus said.

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing …"**

**Dudley's birthday – how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

"Can't even keep his room clean or there would be no need for spiders," Severus said and this time the others glared at him.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

This was met with silence. Even Severus couldn't think about anything to say.

"Well, I never – I would have thought Albus would have made sure they treated him like any other child. This certainly doesn't sound like it. It almost sounds as if he never checked on him at all!" Minerva said, the shock making her Scottish roots even more pronounced.

Severus, agreeing with that, said, "Especially the Boy Who Lived. He would have made sure they treated him well, if he knew about that."

None of the others could disagree with that. They knew that Albus was the most excited of them to see Harry Potter arrive at Hogwarts.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

"It would be so typical for Petunia to spoil her son rotten like that," Severus said.

**It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"That can't be cheap," Severus said.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise – unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"My god – don't they care about the child at all? He doesn't sound very healthy and I don't want to think about that mean bone he apparently has," Poppy said.

**Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"No doubt helped by the fact that Dudley is too fat for any kind of exercise," Severus said as a part of him wished that Potter sr. and Black had been too fat as well. He didn't like were this was leading at all.

Poppy glared at the book with a passion while the others merely frowned.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"It might play a role, but James had been small and skinny for his age when he started Hogwarts. I'd have to do a thorough check to see which the case is," Poppy said.

Minerva nodded and said, "I'll make sure he comes to you on his first day."

"If we don't get him out of there sooner," Pomona said with determination and everybody nodded in agreement.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"Really, they can spent a lot of money on their son's birthday but not on their nephew's clothing," Filius said scandalised.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Several growls could be heard at that.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"That will surely change once he knows what it's all about," Pomona said.

**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"They lied to him!" Severus and Minerva said at the same time.

Filius said, "Don't ask questions. It's as if they want to raise him to be dumb."

By now any doubts they had about how little the Dursleys were qualified to raise Harry Potter were discounted. It was quickly becoming obvious that they had been the worst choice possible.

**Don't ask questions – that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"Helping to keep an eye on the bacon is one thing, but actually cooking!" Poppy said. So far she had thought Harry would have just to call for his Aunt, should anything of that kind be needed.

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"You should have tried that with Potter," Poppy said.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way – all over the place.**

"I've heard that the Potters had been cursed to have untameable hair. Neither cutting, brushing or growing it out will be helpful – if you can get it to grow beyond a certain length," Minerva said.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.**

"I wonder what else they make him cook at that age. Really!" Poppy said huffily.

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"I'm prone to believe Potter in this. Petunia always needed to have her eyes checked out in that regard," Severus said.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Heaven above, not only expensive gifts, but that many as well," Pomona said.

Severus frowned and said, "I doubt James Potter got that many and I know for certain that Draco Malfoy doesn't."

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Oh dear."

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"Someone needs to teach them how to raise a child and not a hell spawn," Severus said.

Everybody else merely nodded in agreement.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty … thirty …"**

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"It's a wonder that boy can count. He certainly seems to fail at adding in even the simplest fashion," Severus said, absolutely grateful that that boy wouldn't turn out to be one of his students. After a moment he added, "I only hope that Potter at least is able to do that."

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"That boy will never be able to live on his own," Pomona said, shaking her head in disbelieve.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote-control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

"No doubt, all of those presents must have cost a fortune," Severus said in disbelieve.

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg,**

"Would that have been too much trouble to take him along?" Poppy said.

**a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"There is nothing wrong with cats," Minerva said stiffly.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again.**

"Well I guess this might stretch the patience of a small child and he knows that he should feel sorry," Minerva said.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there – or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"**

"**On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"I somehow doubt that Petunia would leave him there unsupervised," Severus said.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car …"**

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone …"**

"I guess we know what is more important to them now," Filius said.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"I don't think you'll find worse parents then them," Poppy said.

"**I … don't … want … him … t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Sounds like something Potter would do," Severus said. Although, he knew that most of the time it was to get out of trouble and less about getting his own way.

**Just then, the doorbell rang – "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"I'd say, if he didn't lack the intelligence, he might have something in common with Draco Malfoy. He certainly knows how to wrap people around his fingers. Although, his parents do have a firmer hand with him," Severus said.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy – any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"They wouldn't dare!" Poppy, Minerva and Pomona said in outrage.

At the same time Filius was glaring at the book and Severus was wondering if Petunia would truly turn out that hateful that she wouldn't even care about what the neighbours might say if her nephew wasn't seen for that long.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly …"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"And Petunia should well know that it is accidental magic and Potter has no control over it," Severus said.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar". Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses.**

"By gosh. This sounds horrid," Minerva said.

Severus caught himself thinking that this might be even worse than the clothes he had had to wear, especially since the Dursleys clearly had the money to afford better clothes.

**Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"This is outrageous. Punishing someone for accidental magic," Filius said.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Thank Merlin for that small bit of relief," Minerva said.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"This sounds even more impressive than the vanishing, independently of whether he had flown up there as he thought or apparated," Filius said.

Minerva frowned, "Indeed and it should have called the Aurors in to take care of that. Surely they would have noticed something wrong in that family."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

"I'm starting to understand why he's apprehensive to spend time with Mrs Figg. No matter how nice she is, children do have problems with easily being bored and smelling things they don't like. Especially food," Poppy said.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. This morning, it was motorbikes.**

"One would think he had some complaints about Harry."

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"He clearly is one of your lions or he wouldn't have said that," Filius said with a smile.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"As if a Potter requires extra help to get dangerous ideas," Severus said under his breath.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly. It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Well, he certainly has a way with describing people."

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"Things seem to go well for him," Pomona said happily.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"This doesn't sound good at all," Minerva said.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Poppy said.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"Do the boy's parents cater to his every whim? No wonder this boy is so rotten," Pomona said angrily under her breath.

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up – at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

Minerva shook her head sadly and said, "Now he's already comparing himself to animals at a zoo just to find something uplifting about his own life."

"Snakes at that," Poppy said, "Maybe we should make him aware of the prejudiced views of the magical world. I fear what everybody will do if that comes out. He'll be overwhelmed enough with just being introduced to his fame."

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"I don't like this," Severus said, who already had a bad feeling about what would come next.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

"Talking to a snake as if that was the most normal thing in the world;" Severus said, while shaking his head in disbelieve, "He must be so used to strange things happening – he will probably believe that this is just another thing to do with magic when he finds out."

Filius nodded in agreement, "Most Muggleborns will believe that everything is possible with magic. After all, they aren't taught the limitations like everybody else is."

"Although, it isn't necessarily a bad thing. History has shown some discoveries of things that had been thought impossible before and Muggleborns are the most likely to explore the possibilities," Minerva said.

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Do you think the boy is a parselmouth?" Pomona said in awe and just a slight amount of fear.

Minerva took a deep breath and said, "No matter which is the case. We shouldn't judge him on it. He is far too young to –"

"All the same, we should caution him about revealing that ability to anybody," Severus said.

Everybody nodded in agreement at that. They would have to meet the boy to actually know what he was like and right now he was far too young to already be a dark wizard.

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

"At least he's nice enough," Poppy said.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

Several of them muttered about the rude boy that Dudley's friend was. Clearly two like minded boys had found each other.

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

Everybody leaned forward at that, eager to hear if this was were the vanishing glass from the chapter title would come into play.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"This certainly is remarkable magic," Severus said. This wasn't just any glass after all considering that a boa constrictor wasn't a small snake and the glass most likely covered the wall from close to the floor to the ceiling.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come … Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"This probably required some obliviators," Pomona said, "An entire room full of witnesses."

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

"What an exaggeration!" Minerva said.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Poppy clucked and said, "Why couldn't that boy have staid quiet?"

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go – cupboard – stay – no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"They better haven't starved that boy. I dare say he will be up for more than just a thorough medical," Poppy said in anger.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"This will certainly be the cause of many headaches. He's already training to sneak around – worst of all that it's even necessary," Severus said.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"I wish the motorbike ride was the only thing he remembered," Minerva said as everybody let the knowledge sink in.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"Why would anybody expect something else after they don't even keep images of their nephew who is quite obviously still alive," Severus said irritably.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

"How I wished differently," Minerva said sadly.

Filius meanwhile was becoming slightly irritated at the frequent interruptions. He understood that there was more things to comment, but he would prefer to finish the chapter and find out more about Harry Potter.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"It seems his location isn't as secret as Dumbledore said it would be," Pomona said.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"This sounds very sad," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head in disbelieve, "This sounds more like me than Potter ever did."

Everybody nodded their head in agreement. This chapter hadn't gone as they had thought it would and they already despaired over what kind of boy they would meet when the next school year started.

After a moment, Pomona said, "I think I will read next. If this is about next year, surely he will eventually get to Hogwarts and things will improve there."

"I already fear for the school. After all, we received the book as a warning. I don't even want to know what Potter will get involved with," Severus said as he passed the book from Filius to Pomona.

Minerva sighed and said, "I already fear the worst considering the title. Didn't Albus say something about possibly moving the stone to the school?"

"If the boy inherited even a hint of Lily's curiosity and gets just the tiniest crumb of information he will probably be right in the middle of it," Severus said with a groan. The other teachers followed suit at the thought of a first year being involved with that.


	3. The Letters from No One

Once again thanks to everybody that reviewed, favourited or put the story on alert! I meant to have this up yesterday (well the day before yesterday considering that it's 1am now), but I was so busy with other things that I didn't even realise another day had gone by. Either way, here is the next chapter.

Considering the time I will reply to reviews tomorrow morning.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>3 – The Letters from No One<strong>

"The Hogwarts letter I assume," Poppy said with a smile, happy that things were finally starting to look up.

Minerva frowned and said, "I'm worried about the Letters though. It sounds as if he gets more than one. That only happens if there's trouble with the delivery."

"It does say Letters and not just Letter," Pomona said with a frown.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

"We should try and find out when that boy's birthday is. Every single day is a day too long, but –," Severus said.

Minerva nodded in agreement and said, "A couple of days is nothing compared to a week or even longer."

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Somehow I don't feel like mentioning it any more – he seems like a lost cause already," Poppy said sadly.

Pomona nodded and said, "That boy needs a wake up call and a strict guideline before it's even possible for him to change."

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry-hunting.**

"Clearly there's a difference. Potter clearly wasn't the stupidest of the lot," Severus said. The Marauders had used their skills and knowledge to devise their pranking and the position of the stupidest had belonged to Pettigrew. That didn't mean that Potter was the smartest though.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Even if he didn't have a place at Hogwarts, that would have been useful," Minerva said.

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practise?"**

"**No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"That no doubt is all Lily. She had a way with words," Minerva said, remembering the alterations between Lily and the Marauders only too well. Lily had won all battle of wits hands down.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"It is good to know that he does enjoy his visits aside from looking at the cats," Minerva said.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"I must say I do prefer the Hogwarts robes," Pomona said before returning to reading.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"I wonder what else they teach those students," Severus said with a grimace.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"I have no doubt that it was an amusing sight," Severus said with a grin.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

"Surely they can afford to pay for the school uniform. What will the neighbours say," Severus said in disbelief. It was one thing for Petunia to obviously neglect her nephew, but to go even so far as to make the neighbours talk? Even his parents had been able to afford a school uniform without having to resort to dyeing it.

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet."**

"I hardly doubt that Petunia understands the subtly of that statement," Severus said under his breath.

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

"**Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"I'm dying of shock – they're making the boy do something," Pomona said.

"**Make Harry get it."**

"**Get the post, Harry."**

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"**Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."**

"Good try, even though it was useless," Filius said.

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for Harry.**

Everybody grinned at this, knowing that this must be the moment that Harry received his Hogwarts letter – a grand moment for every witch or wizard eligible to enter Hogwarts the coming school year.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"This makes it official. We somehow need to keep a copy of this letter when they're sent out," Filius said sadly. Minerva nodded in agreement and vowed to oversee the letters this year.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter "H".**

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"He clearly has Petunia's sense of humour – none at all," Severus said.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk …"**

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Of course that dratted boy would say something!" Poppy said.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that," Minerva said.

"**That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"As if she could do something about the letter," Severus said with a dry laugh.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"**

Minerva huffed and said, "I can't believe they're acting as if this was the end of the world."

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

Everybody shook their head at that.

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

" **I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"We probably should watch out for him stopping still and interfere before he can let lose on his temper. It was the first sign for Lily's temper breaking free as well," Severus said.

"**Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"We probably should have!" Minerva said and everybody agreed. It would have assured that Harry had a happier life.

"**Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer … yes, that's best … we won't do anything …"**

"To think that Potter might not have been attending Hogwarts –," Severus said faintly. He might not be keen on teaching the boy, but the thought of him remaining unaware. A reply refusing to send their child to Hogwarts would be accepted. Usually someone would be send to talk with Muggle guardians if that is the case to get them to reconsider or arrange an alternative education, but a denial of the invitation was the right of every single guardian.

It clearly was a good thing that the Dursleys didn't know about that. Then again, it wasn't likely that whoever was sent would allow for a refusal to be sent in the case of Harry Potter.

"**But –"**

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"Stamp it out! I can't wait to hear how they thought to do that and for their sake I hope it didn't include hurting the boy on an emotional level on top of the neglect," Poppy said heatedly.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Surely, he didn't fit?" Severus said.

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"**It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it."**

"Too right," Minerva said under her breath.

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"**Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking … you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second bedroom?" everybody echoed. Was every chapter that sounded good going to reveal even more horrid things?

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"I was right in my assessment that they were the worst Muggles you could find! In all my time as a Hogwarts teacher contacting Muggle families, I've never seen such a thing," Minerva said. Pomona and Filius nodded their agreement.

Even Severus, who had not only experienced the bad side of Muggles knowing about wizards and witches, but also taken care of some of the children who had to suffer at the hands of relatives, had to agree with that. No matter how physical the abuse or how neglectful the family, the children tended to have their own rooms if the space was available. He knew all to well though, that there was a first time for everything.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite programme had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Everybody shook their head in awe at the amount of destruction.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't want him in there … I need that room … make him get out …"**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"He does have a point there," Severus said, "One of us would have taken care of the room after the first contact anyway."

Everybody scowled at that, but could see what Severus meant.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back.**

"I guess fear is a good motivator to install some manners after all," Pomona said under her breath before continuing to read.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive –"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall,**

"He managed to run?" Severus said astounded.

**Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"**Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley – go – just go."**

Everybody looked at the others in surprise. None of them could remember a Muggle ever reacting this badly. It was almost as if he was going mad with fear.

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again?**

"He seems to have Lily's ability for logic," Filius said with a smile.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"I wonder if he also has Lily's ability for planning. They tended to get better the older she got," Severus said.

Minerva threw him a startled look and said, "Do I want to know just what she was planning?"

"Probably not," Severus said with a smile, remembering only too well that most of Lily's plans had been about getting back at the Marauders.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door –**

Privately, Severus thought that it was a good plan and he could see that most of the others agreed with that. However, before he dared say something, he wanted to know if it actually worked out. Potter might have had good luck a lot, but Lily tended to have bad luck with her early plans more often than not.

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air – he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat – something alive!**

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"This, I want to see," Severus said laughing heartily.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"**I want –" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"I already were the little sense she used to have had disappeared to," Severus said.

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

Poppy shook her head and said, "And I'm quite relieved about that. No wizard would even consider putting a child into a cupboard."

"Even squibs are treated better than that," Pomona said.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

"Who comes up with the delivery methods?" Poppy said only to receive a smirk from Minerva who chose not to comment otherwise.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

Severus snorted and said, "Beyond mad."

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

"**Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Only the entire wizarding world," Pomona said. After a moment she asked, "Surely people have been writing him before – where those letters re-routed?"

"You're right. Albus mentioned putting up a mail ward. We should inform Harry about that so he has a chance to look through them and take appropriate actions were necessary," Minerva said.

Severus frowned and said, "You will probably have to find someone that goes through them with him. If he truly doesn't know about the magic, he won't be able to differ between the letters."

Minerva nodded in understanding and said, "I will think about it when I tell him."

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today –"**

"No post on Sundays?" Poppy said in surprise.

Severus shook his head and said, "In the Muggle world the mail is delivered by Muggles personally – they don't work on Sundays and therefore there is no post on Sunday."

Everybody nodded in understanding, grinning when they realised that Vernon Dursley would be getting a rather big surprise shortly.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one –**

"Surely there are better ways than trying to catch an airborne letter. There must be some on the ground by now," Severus said.

Minerva laughed and said, "He's probably to excited to remember that."

"**Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Well, he's beyond mad now," Poppy said.

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

"No matter how spoiled that boy is or how much he deserves it – a parent still shouldn't hit their child," Pomona said angrily.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

"**Shake 'em off … shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

None of them bothered to comment on this. It was quite obvious that the man was beyond insanity.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"The poor boy," Filius said sarcastically, "If they keep this up they should be able to wean him off."

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering …**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

"They don't even question it!"

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

"Oh, he's finally catching on," Severus said darkly.

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday – and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television – then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"That is sad. We will have to make sure that he has a nicer birthday this year," Minerva said.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"That's not going to stop," Pomona said with a glint in her eyes.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"What a rotten place to stay at," Poppy said.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas.**

"That's what he calls ration?" everybody said in shock.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

The women shook their heads sadly. This wasn't what any of them imagined Harry Potter's birthday to be like.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

"That is a lovely thought," Severus said with a sadistic grin, already imagining Petunia's reaction to that view.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds … twenty … ten – nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three – two – one –**

**BOOM.**

"Uh oh. This can't be good," Poppy said.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

They all looked at each other, wondering who this could be. Pomona quickly turned the page before letting out a relieved sigh and said, "It's Hagrid."

The others were equally relieved and Poppy said, "I will read next if nobody objects."


	4. The Keeper of the Keys

Thanks again to everyone that read, reviewed, favourited and/or put this story on alert :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>The others were equally relieved and Poppy said, "I will read next if nobody objects."<em>

**4 – The Keeper of the Keys**

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"It's a gun – it can seriously injure," Severus said before anybody could ask.

Poppy nodded in agreement and said, "I've heard about those horrid things."

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then –**

**SMASH!**

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Oh Hagrid," Minerva said with a sigh, exasperated with Hagrid's typical behaviour.

Severus merely shook his head instead of commenting.

Filius frowned and said, "He might not exactly be the best to introduce Harry Potter to our world. There's so much that he won't know and Hagrid doesn't really have experience with that."

Pomona and Poppy nodded in agreement. Hagrid might be just the right person for several things, including being able to protect Harry and tell him many stories about his parents, but telling him everything about the wizarding world probably wouldn't be part of that.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"At least he closed the door behind him," Severus said.

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey …"**

"Doesn't even take time for an introduction," Minerva said under her breath.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"I'd pay for that sight," Severus said, a big smirk gracing his face.

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"I'm not even going to comment on that – other than to say good riddance of that," Poppy said.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"**Anyway – Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"I wonder if that is one of his rock cakes or if he asked the elves to make one," Pomona said.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"I'm not sure if I should scold him for not saying thank you or being relieved that he knows better than to just take anything from people he doesn't know," Minerva said and everybody nodded in agreement.

There were countless people out there who might want to hurt Harry and if he accepted things from just anybody this would become a rather easy task. At the same time, they knew Hagrid wasn't someone who wanted to hurt Harry.

**The giant chuckled.**

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"We need to talk with Hagrid about normal code of conduct when on official business," Severus said.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"Do you think he received a waiver to do magic to fetch Harry?" Filius said.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley"**

"Well, Harry obviously already knows that. Guess we know which is the case for Dudley," Severus said sharply.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry"**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Well, that certainly sounds better than his previous attempt," Pomona said with a small smile.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. an' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"**Er – no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"**Sorry" Harry said quickly.**

"I worry what made him think that he needed to apologise for not knowing something," Severus said with a frown.

"**Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"**

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

"If Hagrid still fetches Harry we should make him aware that there is a rather large likeliness that Harry will be like any other Muggleborn – completely ignorant of magic and the magical world," Filius said.

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"**

"That goes a bit far," Pomona said. A part of her understood what Hagrid was trying to convene and another how it would probably be taken.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"**I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff."**

"Maths and stuff? That is very eloquent," Severus said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"I thought it would have been perfectly clear already that Harry doesn't know anything about magic," Minerva said.

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble". Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"**What? My – my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Is he simply ignoring the part where he is famous or is that somehow unsurprising?" Severus said.

"**Yeh don' know … yeh don' know …" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"As if that's going to work," Minerva said.

Pomona grinned and said, "And even if it did work – there are plenty more of us who would only be too willing."

Everybody nodded in agreement at that.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! an' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

Severus snorted and said, "How dramatic."

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry – yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"**I'm a what?" gasped Harry.**

"Just like Lily," Severus said.

Minerva added, "Just like the majority of Muggleborn."

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? an' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Start with the most important aspect – 'what do they want me to do?'" Severus said. He found it amusing what Potter's first question was, but could clearly see why it would be the first to be asked.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl –**

"I somehow don't think that's a good place too keep an owl," Pomona said with a frown.

**a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside-down:**

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise and said, "That is quite a skill. I usually can't even read his list of potions he requests for the stuff he plants and the animals."

**Dear Mr Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realised his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"Hagrid probably didn't even realise that he just circumvented the approval of Potter's guardians quite easily," Severus said with a laugh.

Minerva smiled in response. This was just another thing Hagrid was good at.

"**A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. an' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!"**

"Stamp it out!" Poppy said scandalised, "Of all the stupid things – the results of their attempts could have been quite catastrophic."

"And we don't know if there has been any damage done already, " Minerva said with a frown.

Everybody nodded in silent agreement, now even more determined that Harry Potter be put through a very extensive medical exam.

"**You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a – a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"Completely disregarding how proud they were of Petunia as well. How typical – she could never get enough attention," Severus said.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – abal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

Minerva frowned and said, "This is going to go over well."

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"He just had to drop that bombshell over the one that had just been dropped," Poppy said, her head in her hands in despair.

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"Oh goodness, just what did Hagrid expect from this task?" Minerva said.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it …"**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –"**

"**Who?"**

"Hagrid's not going to say his name," Poppy said.

"**Well – I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was …"**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"**Nah – can't spell it. All right – Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered.**

Surprised, Pomona said, "Wonders never cease to exist."

"**Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

Nodding in satisfaction, Filius said, "That's as good a summary as you can get."

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before … probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' –"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry" he said. "But it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway –**

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. an' then – an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

"It still has everybody confused," Minerva said sadly.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before – and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life – a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"Maybe someone should talk in more detail about this with the boy," Severus said.

Poppy nodded in agreement and said, "He'll have to adjust to the fact that he was lied to about his parents' death for all of his life only to find out that they were brutally murdered and that he actually remembers some of it."

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot …"**

"He makes it sound as if nobody bothered to have Harry checked out after all that," Poppy said angrily. She had only taken care of Harry for an entire day to make sure there was nothing wrong.

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

"He better didn't try that," Minerva said hotly.

– **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word …"**

"He better not do anything stupid," Filius said in apprehension.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

Everybody let out a relieved sigh.

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"**But what happened to Vol – sorry – I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see … he was gettin' more an' more powerful – why'd he go?**

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does – but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"That's going to take a while to settle," Filius said quietly.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"He didn't just say that," Severus said in surprise.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared, or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it … every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry … chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach … dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back … and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realising he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

Poppy shook her head and said, "Now he's being overly dramatic. He merely made the glass vanish. I can't remember him giving any kind of command to attack anybody."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and –"**

"Nice try, the acceptance letter has already been sent," Filius said with a grin.

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled–"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"That doesn't sound good," Severus said. They all knew how loyal Hagrid was to Dumbledore and anybody who dared to insult him was in big trouble.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER –" he thundered, "– INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound good," Minerva said.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

Minerva shook her head and said, "I hate to say it, but Hagrid's probably right – at least on the level he's at."

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm – er – not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff – one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job –"**

"What a nice thing to say: I only wanted to fetch you so I could do magic. Hagrid can be a bit insensitive sometimes," Pomona said.

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – er – got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why were you expelled?"**

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

"Still doesn't want to talk about it," Minerva said sadly.

Severus turned to her and said, "You went to school around the same time as Hagrid, didn't you? Why was he expelled?"

"It's not really my place to say. However, I will say that it involved his love for dangerous creatures as far as rumours had gone back then," Minerva said sadly. She knew what Hagrid had been accused of and had her doubts as to his guilt in Myrtle's death (by accident or otherwise), but this couldn't be changed now.

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"That is very reassuring," Severus said dryly. After a moment he said, "I guess it's my turn to read now?"

Everybody nodded and Poppy handed him the book.


	5. Diagon Alley

Sorry for taking so long since the last update - rl kept me very busy. I'll see to replying to the reviews in the next couple of days. Also, once again thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>Everybody nodded and Poppy handed him the book.<em>

**5 – Diagon Alley**

"Perfect – I get to read the shopping trip," Severus said, rolling his eyes before reading on.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"How depressing," Pomona said.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

"**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door," Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered on to the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"**Don't do that."**

"That's not going to help," Minerva said.

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl –"**

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"He didn't know about the wizarding world, so obviously he doesn't know what to do or how to pay the owl," Severus said under his breath.

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets – bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, mint humbugs, tea-bags … finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"**Knuts?"**

"**The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then it flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched.**

"Really, if he was just getting up what was the point in making Harry pay? Not to mention that there are better ways to introduce him to the money," Poppy said.

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something which made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"**Um – Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

"**I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night – he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"Oh dear, someone will have to tell him about his inheritance – not to mention his social position," Minerva said in surprise. She hadn't even thought about what else Harry might not know aside from magic itself.

Filius nodded and said, "We should probably make a list of things he will need to be taught aside from the school subjects."

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"**But if their house was destroyed –"**

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold – an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"**Wizards have banks?"**

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"Hagrid certainly knows how to pass on important information as if it's not worth anything more than a by-the-way mention," Severus said.

"**Goblins?"**

"**Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – gettin' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see.**

"I don't like the sound of this. You don't think Hagrid will let Harry know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Poppy said.

Minerva shook her head and said, "He will probably not mention it by name, but he might just let other things drop that could lead a curious boy right to the heart of the matter."

"Too true," Pomona said.

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out on to the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

"That I want to see," Severus said.

"**Flew?"**

"**Yeah – but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter – er – speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat and they sped off towards land.**

"Of course he won't say anything," Pomona said, "He's just found out about magic after all."

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"**Spells – enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learnt from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"We need to do something about his hesitance to ask questions," Minerva said.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "I can agree with not wanting to be pestered with questions while reading the paper though. Maybe we should make sure he knows that there are times where he can and should ask questions, but also some where it might be better to wait."

"Point taken," Minerva said in agreement.

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

Filius shook his head, scribbled on a piece of parchment and said, "He will need a more in depth instruction than most Muggleborns. It's alright for them to learn things along the way, but many will expect him to know customs and traditions already."

Everybody nodded in understanding. There were those that would be less lenient and wouldn't let being raised in the Muggle World count as an excuse.

"**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

"Sometimes I wonder the same," Minerva said with a frown. Ever since the last year of the war or so, the ministry had done some questionable things.

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"Not just that," Severus said stiffly.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they clambered up the stone steps on to the street.**

**Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"A dragon? At Hogwarts? I shudder to think about the possibility," Poppy said. Everyone else followed suit. There were many things wrong with that thought.

"**You'd like one?"**

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money", as he called it, gave the notes to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

Minerva shook her head in exasperation, "Subtlety certainly isn't his strong point."

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

"I wish I could see his face when he enters Diagon Alley for the first time," Minerva said with a small smile. She loved seeing the faces of the Muggleborns and their parents when they were first introduced to the shopping district.

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said, as they climbed a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

Everybody shook their head at Hagrid's behaviour.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger bars and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

"He's good at noticing these things. Do you think this could be a gift?" Filius said.

Severus hummed and said, "I believe Lily once mentioned being able to sense the magic of Diagon Alley."

"She did?" Pomona said in surprise.

Severus shrugged and said, "She put it down to Diagon Alley being such a wondrous world for someone who had had no contact with magic before and the feeling of submerging for the first time must have staid with her. I never asked her if there had been any other circumstances."

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"This can't be good – it's just going to pull the attention of everybody present to the boy," Severus said irritably.

"**Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be –?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old barman. "Harry Potter … what an honour."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

"He doesn't even realise that all this is making Harry uncomfortable!" Minerva said in frustration.

Poppy nodded in agreement and said, "We definitely have to send someone else to take Harry to Diagon Alley. Someone with more skills to remain unnoticed."

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

"**So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."**

"**Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"It seems he still hasn't learnt anything about keeping to the Statue of Secrecy," Filius said while shaking her head.

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

**Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said and everybody nodded in agreement. This must have overwhelmed the boy before he even stepped into Diagon Alley.

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

"I can't remember him ever stuttering before," Poppy said with a frown.

Severus frowned as well and said, "You think he will be involved with whatever will happen next year?"

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"Defence? Maybe he should have staid with his old class," Pomona said.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"**Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

"Right, this would be something that excites Hagrid," Poppy said under her breath.

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience … They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's me umbrella?"**

"He might have been more of a theoretical person, but I doubt a hag could have scared him this badly."

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.**

"**Three up … two across …" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.**

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

"A beautiful moment," Minerva said dreamily.

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.**

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad …"**

"That is madness," Severus said grimly.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon …**

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –**

"That is an impressive sight," Filius said with a grin.

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"Goblins always give their best to impress and it rarely fails to impress," Filius said.

Severus snorted and said, "Unless you're already stone rich. I was there once with Lucius Malfoy – he acted as if he wouldn't even bother keeping his assets anywhere less opulent."

"I have no doubt about that," Minerva said with a snort.

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe."**

"**You have his key, sir?"**

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets on to the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog-biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"We should make sure that Hagrid does not take Harry there. He'll put Harry right on their bad side with that kind of behaviour," Filius said in shocked amazement.

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

"**That seems to be in order."**

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"This isn't going to be good," Minerva said, "It would have been enough to get James Potter involved in whatever the mystery was."

"Lily would have started researching at the next best opportunity," Severus said.

"So we're doomed," Pomona said, "There is no way to keep Harry away from the secret now."

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog-biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"That isn't the right thing to say," Severus said in despair. He just knew he would have his hands full next year trying to keep Potter alive.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"I love this cart rides," Filius said happily. Minerva smiled in agreement while Pomona, Poppy and Severus only grimaced.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask Hagrid any questions at that point," Minerva said.

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

Severus snorted, "That's so typical for him."

**He did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

"And there's more in the main vault he won't be able to access until he's of age," Minerva said. After a moment she said, "Do you think it'll be better if he doesn't know of that vault just yet – it might keep him from wasting everything if he thinks that is all he has."

"Maybe we could simply tell him there was a spending limit on the account. Sooner or later he will have to familiarise himself with everything anyway and sooner will give him time to learn everything about his assets before he has access to it," Pomona said.

**All Harry's – it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

"I'm certain that they should be getting a stipend to take care of Harry. Maybe we should start an inquiry on how that money is spent," Minerva said unhappily.

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

"They love to say that," Filius said.

Pomona, Poppy and Severus grimaced. They had all asked at one point and knew only to well that this was true.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners.**

**They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"He's too curious for his own good," Minerva said faintly.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

Severus snorted and said, "He just had to ask that."

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook, with a rather nasty grin.**

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top-security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.**

"How disappointing that must have been," Severus said.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life – more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"We need to make sure that he knows that as well – he needs to be able to differ between expensive and cheap so he can spend money based on his needs and not on what looks good," Pomona said.

The others nodded in agreement. It was one thing to spend a lot of money on something you needed and another to spend a lot of money on something that strikes your fancy without understanding just how much you're paying for it.

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"Well, at least he'll be in good hands there," Pomona said.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

"And here's his first chance to make friends," Minerva said and everybody smiled in excitement.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

Pomona grimaced and said, "All of a sudden the idea of Harry finding a friend in that boy doesn't sound that exciting anymore. That boy is rather rude."

Severus frowned in thought. It nearly sounded like Draco Malfoy from the few times he had met that boy.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"**Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"**I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"What's with the inquisition?" Poppy said, displeasure easily noticeable in her voice.

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"Well, I'd be happy for him to be a Hufflepuff and to find out first hand just what a great house this is," Pomona said indignantly.

Severus snorted and said, "You sure he won't be able to influence your little badgers negatively? If my suspicion is right than this might just be Draco Malfoy."

"I'll be able to teach that boy to appreciate Hufflepuff, independently of where he is going to be sorted. Don't worry about that," Pomona said with grim determination.

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

"Now Harry'd make a good Hufflepuff," Pomona said with a grin.

Minerva couldn't help but say, "I'd love to see him in Gryffindor just like his parents were."

"We'll see about that," Pomona returning the friendly challenge.

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"What is that boy being taught?" Poppy said huffily.

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"**Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

Severus shook his head and said, "That boy needs to learn manners."

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"That is a good answer," Severus said in appreciation.

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that boy turned out to be the Malfoy heir," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head and said, "If it is, I'd hate to see him in Slytherin. There's no subtlety in that conversation coming from his side."

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"Nothing better to get someone to talk than a little cheering up," Minerva said with a smile.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"– **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in –"**

"**Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were – he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk – you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles – look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"A true tragedy that Petunia was Lily's sister," Severus said in agreement.

"**So what is Quidditch?"**

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – like football in the Muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"It's not that complicated to explain the basics. Then again, who knows what Hagrid might try to explain about Quidditch if he did try," Minerva said. The detailed rules were complicated, but the important ones to understand the principles weren't all too hard.

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –"**

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"There's no need to be so gloomy about that," Pomona said.

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

Minerva shook her head and said, "That's not entirely true. The majority might have been Slytherins, but there were plenty of others."

"**Vol– sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"A little extra reading might not be bad. Although, that book might be better left for a couple of years later," Minerva said.

Filius nodded and said, "I will make a list of extra reading for him that should explain the basics of most classes, starting with those suggested to Muggleborns. It might help him understand the lessons better."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Just as Severus was about to start reading again, he thought of something. Looking back up he said, "He received the standard letter and not the Muggleborn one, didn't he? It's too easy to lose track of wizarding children born to wizards that don't know anything at all because they were orphaned and sent to live with Muggle relatives."

"You're right. We should keep better track of that," Minerva said in agreement.

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron,**

"Point proven about him needing to be able to differentiate between necessary and luxury investments," Pomona said.

**either ('It says pewter on yer list'), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the apothecary's, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

"**Just yer wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"**You don't have to –"**

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'."**

"Maybe we should broaden the list of pets somewhat. I've had several students who missed their pets that they couldn't bring," Pomona said.

Minerva sniffed and said, "I've already been operating on not sending any pets home that don't fit the bill as long as nobody complains. It would probably be nice to let everybody know that it's fine."

"We could just add another line to the letter saying that other animals, as long as they're not a danger to the students, may be brought and kept as long as there aren't any problems," Severus said. He too had overheard several of his students wishing to bring their pets that hadn't been on the list. Some of those had been poisonous or otherwise dangerous, but plenty of those had been harmless pets like rats, snakes, spiders or all kinds of birds outside of owls.

Filius quickly nodded his agreement and made a note about it. He didn't expect them to forget, but wanted to make sure in case they read something that completely overshadowed this decision. They had been warned after all.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"Well, he knows how to be grateful after all," Severus said.

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

Minerva smiled and said, "Now we get to the most interesting part."

Everybody nodded in excitement, remembering only to well when they got their first wand.

**A magic wand … this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"Whoever goes with him should look out for that and maybe get him to talk about it," Poppy said, already considering what kind of tests could prove such a magic sensitivity.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

"Oh dear."

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. **

"It never is," Pomona said.

"**You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

Filius smiled proudly at this.

**Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"**Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

This time it was McGonagall that smiled proudly at one of her best students.

**Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"**And that's where …"**

**Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do …"**

Everyone was listening with rapt attention now. This was shaping up to be an even more exciting event than just getting your wand was anyway.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again … Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"**Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

"**But you don't use them?" said Mr Ollivander sharply.**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"He is rather observant," Severus said with a frown. In combination with what he had already overheard, this could spell disaster and actually make him find out more than he should.

"**Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

"**Er – well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"He is odd like that," Poppy said, just barely daring to break the tense silence as Severus read about this monument moment in the life of every single witch and wizard.

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"**

**Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.**

"**No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"He loves the excitement it brings. That's what he told Lily after she tried her 10th wand," Severus said.

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"**

"He's making me itch with that," Minerva said with an uneasy frown.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious … curious …"**

"**Sorry" said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"He has the Dark Lords brother wand?" Severus said with dread.

Pomona frowned in confusion and said, "But shouldn't that hardly matter – plenty of people share cores from the same creatures."

"It's the fact that there are only two feathers ever used. The more parts used from the same creature, the less effect this phenomenon will have. Every single wand made from one creature will decrease the overall effect of brother wands. Considering that there are only two feathers given by this very phoenix – this might lead to spectacular effects should they ever duel each other. Unless of course the Dark Lord is truly dead," Severus explained. He had studied wand lore while pursuing his mastery. His main focus might have been the potions involved, but he had needed some background information as well.

Everyone gasped in surprise at that information.

After a moment Minerva said, "So either You-Know-Who is completely defeated and this won't matter or their destinies might as well be undeniably connected."

"The wand wouldn't matter. I doubt he'd be able to stay away from Harry – not after the way he was defeated by an infant Harry. He'll want to prove to his followers that it was merely a fluke," Filius said with a shudder.

Poppy said with a shaky voice, "Then we better hope he never returns."

Everybody nodded in agreement at that.

**Harry swallowed.**

"**Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter … After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."**

"What a terrible comparison," Pomona said in just barely a whisper.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late-afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawping at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the sleeping snowy owl on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realised where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"Lily told me the same thing – after all the excitement of entering a new world and the bustling of Diagon Alley, the only world she had known until just then didn't seem so exciting and real anymore.

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life – and yet – he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander … but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol – sorry – I mean, the night my parents died."**

**Hagrid leant across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts – I did – still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"But they will expect him to know how to behave in certain situations already," Severus said.

Minerva nodded in agreement and said sadly, "They might be on the same level education wise mostly, but the social norms are an entirely different matter."

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me … See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That was another chapter done," Severus said. They were all relieved that nothing bad had happened this chapter. Some things had been uncomfortable, but not outright bad.

After a moment, Minerva looked up startled and said, "Hagrid didn't mention how to get on the platform, did he?"

Severus quickly re-read the last paragraphs as everyone else tried to remember Hagrid mentioning it.

"Let's hope he'll manage it. Otherwise we'll make sure someone is on the platform," Pomona said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Minerva said, "Isn't there a charm to make the book read itself? All of us have read now and I guess it can be frustrating with all the interruptions. It might be more comfortable."

"There is," Filius said excitedly and took the book from Severus.

Everybody sighed in relief as Filius propped the book up on a little stand Minerva conjured and quickly charmed it to read.

"It will stop reading when someone talks and start up again if it's quiet long enough," Filius said and tapped the book one last time to start.


	6. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three

I'm really sorry for being so tardy with the updates! When I started posting I didn't consider that I might become too busy to even post the chapters I've already finished, but it is starting to look like it.

Right now I'm very busy with my master thesis with the last milestone for the practical part set to July 1st and the documentation (which will be an estimated 52 pages according to the outline my thesis advisor gave me) by the end of July. I'll try to get chapters out in that time, but I won't be able to make any promises.

I'm nearly done with going through Chapter 9 - The Midnight Duel and will keep on working, even if it isn't going as quickly as in the beginning due to the time issues.

Until then, thanks to everybody that reviewed, favourited and put the story on alert. I'm sorry there aren't any individual replies, but my education has to come first now that I'm so close to finishing.

* * *

><p>But for now, enjoy the new chapter :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6 – The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters<strong>

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything or shout at him – in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half-terrified, half-furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it was empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

"I can imagine that," Severus said.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

"Who would have thought," Severus said just quietly enough not to interrupt the charm this time.

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to hoover any more, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

Severus wasn't truly surprised by that. With all that they had read so far, he was eerily reminded of his own childhood and he had done something similar every summer.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station next day, so he went down to the living-room, where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

"**Er – Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"**Er – I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to – to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"What is he? A troll?" Pomona said, clearly displeased.

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

Filius raised an eyebrow and said, "It's amazing that he can actually understand that."

"He could easily be misinterpreting it," Severus said shortly.

"**Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"That is rather unfunny," Minerva said.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"**I don't know," said Harry, realising this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

"Something else Hagrid forgot to tell Harry," Poppy said resigned.

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

"**Platform what?"**

"**Nine and three-quarters."**

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "there is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Really, Petunia should know even if she had never been there herself. Although, I'm quite certain that she was there when Lily left for the first time at the very least," Severus said. He would have frowned if he hadn't come to expect this already.

"**It's on my ticket."**

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"The nerve of them," Minerva said angrily.

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"Really?" Severus said in surprise, "I guess it is determined that he will be a Gryffindor then. Only a Gryffindor would consider this keeping things friendly."

"**Taking Dudley to hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"I wonder why nobody went and checked the magic performed in front of Muggles – or even the magic reversal squad patched out for accidental magic," Filius said.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes**

"Rather smart that. Maybe we should put it in the letter – I believe the Ministry has a team of Aurors and Obliviators on hand should the need arise just for that day," Minerva said.

– **he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"Too good to have been true," Poppy said sadly.

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word.**

Enraged, Pomona said, "I can't believe they just abandoned him!"

"After all we've read, I find I can actually believe it," Minerva said with a sigh. There was a lot of damage that would be in need of undoing.

**Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters.**

"It's a good instinct he has on what he should and shouldn't say. A pity there's nobody there who can actually help him," Filius said proudly.

**Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl.**

Hesitantly, Pomona said, "You think we should maybe put an emergency letter together? We could instruct them on what to do should they miss the train for whatever reason. I don't want to know what some of the children would come up with and I'm not sure if Muggle parents would know enough to realise an outrageous or dangerous plan."

"It would be a good thing. We could put it together for all kinds of holiday related events – there are other kind of emergencies that might require the help of St. Mungos or Aurors after all. Or how to object to warnings about underage magic and under which circumstances this can be done," Minerva said and everybody nodded in agreement. Although rare, there had been past incidences of accidental magic occurring even past the first year of schooling which usually was the point when accidental magic ceased to happen due to the control witches and wizards learnt in the first year at Hogwarts.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten.**

"Maybe it would be simpler if the Ministry stationed the team right on the platform so they are available as a contact – it might just void the necessity of counteracting the usual slips of secrecy," Severus said.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"– **packed with Muggles, of course –"**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an owl.**

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go …"**

Minerva frowned in irritation and said, "This sounds like the Weasley. But why in heaven's name would Molly Weasley need to ask for the platform number? The Express has left from the same platform ever since it was first employed over a century ago!"

The others were equally confused by this observation.

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

"**Sorry, George, dear."**

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. **

"I can't believe they are even pulling this one on their own mother," Minerva said exasperated. She had been on the end of that one several times already. Not that it ever got them out of detention. It usually just had the result of both of them getting the detention instead.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"**Hullo, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.**

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to–"**

"**How to get on to the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"Right. That is very comforting," Severus said under his breath.

"**Er – OK," said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

**He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop – the trolley was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash –**

**It didn't come … he kept on running … he opened his eyes.**

"Well, I guess it was inevitable that he would have some sense of drama with the way he grew up," Severus said dryly.

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"**Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"The usual chaos," Minerva said and everybody nodded.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the ticket box.**

"If I didn't know that there aren't any other red haired twins attending Hogwarts, I would have said we were mistaken after all," Severus said.

"**Yes, please," Harry panted.**

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you –?"**

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Harry Potter," chorused the twins.**

"**Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."**

"Oh, him! Now that is one way to deal with being famous," Poppy said while Severus snorted at the reply.

Pomona shrugged and said, "Well, at least it shows that he isn't enamoured with his fame already."

Severus couldn't help but nod in agreement. So far Harry Potter had apparently been able to resist the pull of being famous and letting it get to his head.

**The two boys gawped at him and Harry felt himself going red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"That's not nice," Minerva said with a frown.

Severus shrugged and said, "He obviously hasn't experienced a good family life yet. He might be curious to see what it's like and especially, how it's done the wizarding way."

Nobody could fault that logic. Each of them had been curious how their friends, especially those from Muggle families, lived with their friends.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"**Mum – geroff." He wriggled free.**

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"**Shut up," said Ron.**

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

"**He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"**

"**Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once –"**

"**Or twice –"**

"**A minute –"**

"**All summer –"**

"Quite eager to please, isn't he," Severus said with a snort. Normally, he preferred studious students like Percy Weasley. However, there was an undercurrent in the boy that made him want to outshine everybody else and if he had to crawl into everybody's asses to do so.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

"**Because he's a Prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

"**Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"**

"Well, we'll better keep an eye on those two what with their mother giving them ideas," Minerva said and everybody groaned. The two were bad enough without someone giving them ideas after all.

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

"**It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

"**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leant back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Harry Potter!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

"**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please …"**

"**You've already seen him, Ginny and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"It's a good thing Molly knows better than to just rush to see the boy again," Poppy said, "Goodness knows what others in her position would have done."

"The Leaky Cauldron gave a good idea of that," Pomona said in agreement.

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."**

"**Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform."**

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"That truly would be horrible," Severus said.

"**All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry.**

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"**George!"**

"**Only joking, Mum."**

"He better be or the both of them will be in detention until the end of the year," Minerva said and the others were quick to agree.

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed; then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to – but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"**Hey Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"I'm curious to see if anybody's going to complain about that. Although it is probably a pet that will remain in the dorm room and with just the three of them in there," Minerva said deep in thought.

Severus nodded in agreement and said, "I think I will adopt your policy as soon as we leave the room and let my house know at the last house meeting of the year."

"A fabulous idea. That way they will already be prepared when the changed letters are sent out,"

"**Right," mumbled Ron.**

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got – you know …"**

"Molly should have included all of her children in that warning," Minerva said.

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

"**So that's where You-Know-Who –?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realised what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"I dare say so," Poppy said with a smile. It had already been obvious with the way Harry had spied on the family before.

"**Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"**So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"And old family they might be, but I doubt that they were meant," Severus said, obviously amused at the thought.

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"**Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"At least he's able to differ between his relatives and other Muggles," Pomona said.

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal,**

"I very much doubt that it would be no big deal," Minerva said with a frown.

Poppy hummed and said, "I guess there are several students with issues that need to be taken care of."

"I suggest mandatory meetings for you to get to know them. I have one for every first year that was sorted into Slytherin in which I discuss their goals and skills and hopefully get the point across that they can come to me with any problems independent of them being school related or not," Severus said.

Filius, Pomona and Minerva nodded pensively. After a moment Filius said, "Maybe we should take the time to discuss our own personal ways to handle our duties as Head of House. It would give us a mean to rate our own success in handling the students and their problems."

"A wonderful idea," Pomona said with a smile.

**because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."**

"I don't think it's a good idea that he doesn't have his own wand," Poppy said with a frown.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.**

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"What a lovely character, being cheered up by the discomforts of another. It doesn't matter that he was told with that intention, it just isn't right," Severus said.

Minerva said, "At least he's not condescending about Harry's experience."

"There is that," Severus said shortly.

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort –"**

**Ron gasped.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people –"**

"**I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn … I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"We will make sure that he isn't, at least not when it comes to him lacking knowledge due to his upbringing. The rest will be in his hands," Minerva said determined.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars **

"More Muggle sweets?" Minerva said with a frown.

Severus only nodded in reply.

**as he could carry – but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bolt's Every-Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Oh dear. I worry in what state he will arrive at Hogwarts. Too many sweets can never be good," Poppy said.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.**

"**Hungry, are you?"**

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on–"**

"It's a wonder he knows how to share," Severus said in amazement.

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties and cakes (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"Lily asked me the very same question the first time I showed her a Chocolate Frog," Severus said, smiling at the memory.

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa."**

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

"**So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –"**

"He seems awfully quick to forget that Potter doesn't know anything about the wizarding world," Severus said.

Filius said, "It's probably more of a matter that he doesn't understand what Muggleborns might not know. School stuff is one thing, but any kind of social information like famous people or traditions is another matter usually. This is what tends to make things difficult to explain to Muggleborns and others who were raised mostly in the Muggle world. It is hard to grasp the differences in such a way that a complete list of information can be compiled."

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

"**He's gone!"**

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her … do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"I've heard several Muggleborns comment on that over the years," Minerva said. Filius and Pomona quickly nodded in agreement.

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"**

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bolt's Every-Flavour Beans.**

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."**

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.**

"**Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts."**

"Sprouts are good for you," Poppy said.

**They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said quietly.

"**Sorry" he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"**He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him …"**

"Maybe we should instruct the prefects to keep look out for that kind of things aside from the usual fights," Pomona said.

**He left.**

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

"Too right that," Severus said with a frown. He wasn't sure if that Ron Weasley wouldn't end up being a bad influence on Potter who up to now appeared to have a decent character.

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look …"**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway –"**

"He really should have gotten his own wand. I can understand passing on a wand, but a wand in that condition?" Filius said with a frown.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.**

Severus snorted and said, "How pleasant."

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

"**Er – all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**

**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.**

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

"A know-it-all of the worst kind," Severus said with a frustrated sigh. He just knew that he would dread classes with her in the coming year.

The other teachers frowned at Severus. There really was no need to punish students who obviously wanted to learn.

**She said all this very fast.**

**Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart either.**

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

"She needs to learn a few manners," Severus said.

Pomona shrugged and said, "Her manners seem to be better than Weasley's. Although I can see how she doesn't give of the best impression."

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. **

"That is rather rude," Poppy said.

Minerva sighed and said, "I think I remember her. Very passionate about reading and a great confidence in authority figures. Her parents said she had trouble making friends at school, partly due to her intelligence. This then led to her taking comfort in books which just made things worse as she gained even more knowledge."

"So she's lacking in social skills and probably doesn't even know that she's just given them a bad first impression. Or well, as bad as an impression can be to the average student who might like working for school, but doesn't consider it the most important part of the day," Pomona said.

Severus nodded in agreement and said, "She might even be too much for Ravenclaw."

"We'll have to see when she gets sorted," Filius said.

"**Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad … Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Shouldn't he know better than to trust his brothers? I would have thought that living with them would have done the job," Severus said.

Minerva glared at him and said, "Well, obviously he still believes that he can trust his family. I'd be more worried if that wasn't the case. However, maybe we should make sure that the twins understand just what their actions might cause."

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"**That's the house Vol – I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"**

"What a nice boy. Always trying to make others feel better," Pomona said with a smile.

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high-security vault."**

**Harry stared.**

"**Really? What happened to them?"**

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"You think this has something to do with the stone?" Pomona said with a frown.

Minerva closed her eyes in despair and said, "I have a bad feeling that it does."

"It is worrisome that someone manages to escape Gringotts after breaking in," Severus said and everybody nodded in agreement.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"**Er – I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"Now we can find out if it truly is the Malfoy boy," Filius said.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.**

"Somehow I don't doubt that," Severus said.

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."**

"The famous Malfoy-Weasley feud speaking," Severus said.

**He turned back to Harry.**

"**You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"That is a mistake. Even if they leave in disagreement, not shaking the hand will make them enemies," Severus said.

Minerva nodded in agreement. There were so many rules for social interaction. Taking a deep breath, she said, "We will have to talk with him before he arrives at Hogwarts. There are too many chances of something happening on the train."

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."**

"Well, he certainly hasn't learnt tact yet," Severus said.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.**

"**Say that again," he said.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

Severus shook his head in despair and said, "Not even an ounce of subtlety. He will be a difficult student to have in my house and I doubt he will go anywhere else."

"Too trimmed on Slytherin?" Minerva said sadly. She knew only too well that some students were raised to be in just one house to such a degree that they would be sorted there even if another house would have been a better fit to their natural character. It was sad to see young children denying their true self to make others proud.

**Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"**What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep."**

"What a pet," Severus said in disbelief and shook his head.

**And so he had.**

"**You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Not the way to make any friends at all," Severus said sadly.

Despite the fact that they would have wholeheartedly agreed with Hermione Granger's assessment, they also knew that she wouldn't be making any friends with that kind of attitude.

Minerva said, "She seems to be great prefect material, but if she can't connect to the other students…"

"It would still be futile to make her a prefect as nobody would go to her with problems," Filius finished for Minerva.

Everybody nodded at that. It was sad but true, some students who would otherwise fit perfectly for the position of prefect had to be discounted due to their social skills.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

"**All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them.**

"Didn't they think to use enlargement charms or was this already maxed out?" Filius said with a frown.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

"I loved that ride over the lake," Severus said fondly. The other teachers nodded as well, remembering their first trip to Hogwarts as well.

"**C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"Longbottom?" Minerva said worried, mentally making a note to keep an eye out for that boy as well. She had heard several rumours about how his first feat of magic came about and she didn't like any of them.

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!".**

Here everybody grinned widely. It simply was a magnificent sight.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"Now the most exciting part comes," Minerva said and everybody nodded. It was the same every year – all the new faces and the question what kind of students they would be added to their house. The coming year would be even more exciting with Harry Potter arriving at Hogwarts. Sure, there was little doubt about the house he would most likely enter, but you never knew for sure and with what they had read so far the chances for another house had widened just a tiny bit.


	7. The Sorting Hat

I meant to have this out around the middle of July, but my thesis is keeping me even busier than I had anticipated. I'm currently about halfway done with my written part for that, but I hope to be done by my birthday this months (15th). Luckily, I finally seem to have found a good step there and writing seems to be going a bit more fluidly now that I'm written half of it.

I've also managed to complete another chapter for this. I might have to re-read everything once I'm done with my thesis though just to make sure I stay within the characters the way they've been established so far (or that they don't repeat everything that they already figured out). The idea itself is still going strong though and I don't plan on abandoning this any time soon. As it is, I've started on the Halloween chapter now (chapter 10).

* * *

><p><strong>7 – The Sorting Hat <strong>the spell started up again without a break.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Let's just hope he isn't like his father – he certainly knew that I wasn't someone to cross and I have no doubt that he used this as just another incentive to cross me," Minerva said with a huff.

"**The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"The waiting in that room is probably the most daunting part of the sorting," Severus said.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.**

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

Severus snorted and said, "You have no idea of how much this put Lily on edge. She started quizzing me on all kinds of spells and random bits of information she could."

"Really?" Minerva said with a smirk, "I remember hearing a similar instruction before I was sorted. I believe it is tradition to make them just a tad bit worried."

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"And that is the other reason for that introduction," Filius said with a smile.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"Really, he better not believe anything that boy told him," Minerva said.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet – what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

Severus raised his eyebrows at that. He really hoped that Potter wouldn't be prone to accidental magic at Hogwarts.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Now that sounds more like Petunia's usual sense of drama," Severus said with a snort.

Pomona laughed and said, "I remember feeling like that as well as we waited to be sorted."

**Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed.**

"**What the –?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"**

"They're still arguing?" Filius said surprised.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.**

**Nobody answered.**

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

"I think they might just be staging this by now to get the first look at the new students," Severus said.

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.**

"It certainly is an amazing sight," Pomona said with a smile.

**Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."**

"No doubt a future Ravenclaw," Filius smiled happily.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, **

"Is this a Muggle thing?" Poppy said with confusion.

Severus nodded and said, "The Muggles have magicians as well, although those usually work with slight of hand and illusions. One of the standard tricks is to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing – noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:**

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

"A beautiful song," Pomona said.

**The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"Wrestling a troll! Really! As if we would endanger first years like that," Minerva huffed and Poppy quickly agreed.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

Filius laughed at that and said, "I remember Lily mentioning something similar once during her last year."

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

"Long line of Hufflepuffs," Pomona said with a smile.

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –**

"**HUFFLEPUFFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

"**Bones, Susan!"**

"Amelia's niece I believe," Minerva said and Pomona nodded in concurrence.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

"**Boot, Terry!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.**

"They do tend to look rather grim. Although I can't blame them with the way they tend to be isolated," Minerva said before Severus could comment.

Pomona said, "Not to mention that they were probably taught to be emotionless in public like many pureblood families in the higher circles tend to do."

"They're taught from an early age not to display their emotions to succeed in cunningly and subtly reaching their goals. Those that didn't, usually learn from the others. There are exceptions though," Severus said grudgingly. He wanted to disagree as he personally knew that not all of them were unpleasant, but he couldn't disagree on them appearing that way.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus", the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"**Granger, Hermione!"**

Everybody paid rapt attention to that sorting.

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"That is a surprise," Filius said and Severus nodded.

Minerva pursed her lips in thought and said, "Maybe it was her wish to be in Gryffindor? She did say so in the train and I know that the Sorting Hat does take theses wishes into account occasionally – especially if someone could fit into more than one house."

The others hummed and nodded in understanding. There were students that showed character traits not just uniquely to the house they were sorted into.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"If that were the case he wouldn't have received a letter to begin with, let alone hundreds," Minerva said huffily.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag".**

"I can't wait to see that," Severus said with a smirk.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

Severus shook his head and said, "Clearly, he's been courted to be a Slytherin and nothing else. From what I've seen so far another house might have been better though, although I don't want to know what Lucius Malfoy would have done in that case."

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now.**

"**Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson" … then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … and then, at last –**

"**Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

"**Potter, did she say?"**

"**The Harry Potter?"**

"As if he wasn't nervous enough about his sorting already," Poppy said angrily.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?"**

"Interesting indeed," Severus said.

Everybody nodded.

Minerva hummed and said, "Not as straightforward as James was."

"Lily took a bit longer though, didn't she?" Poppy said.

Severus cleared his throat and after a moment said, "I think she mentioned nearly being sorted into Ravenclaw once. She loved learning."

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."**

"I'm not sure if I should be annoyed at all the bad things he had been told about Slytherin to make him wish to be anywhere but Slytherin when a moment ago he feared not to be sorted at all or glad," Severus said.

Pomona said, "Glad probably. Imagine Harry Potter in Slytherin – not only would the majority of Hogwarts probably turn against him, but you would probably have to deal with the reaction of those in your house. A lot of their parents were supporters of You-Know-Who in one way or another after all."

"You do have a point there, although my thought went more to having James Potter's son in my house and not the kind of trouble he could be in," Severus said.

Filius said, "You're also forgetting the budding enmity between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Dreadful," Severus said, clearly being able to imagine what that would lead to.

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Well, I guess this settles it then," Poppy said with a smile as everybody grinned happily.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

"Horrid feeling that," Filius said.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognised him at once from the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Just like every other Weasley," Severus said shortly.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realised how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"**Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

"Really – it's as if he wants everybody to believe that he is completely mad!" Minerva said huffily.

"**Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"**Is he – a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food.**

"It is amazing seeing it happen for the first time," Pomona said.

**He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

Poppy shook her head at this kind of gluttony Harry's cousin was obviously raised into.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

"**Can't you –?"**

"**I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"**I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

"**Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

"Oh, he's just waiting for someone to ask so he can tell his story," Minerva said miffed.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

"**Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."**

"He isn't the only one," Minerva said and Pomona and Filius quickly agreed with that while Severus just glared at them.

"You are just jealous."

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"Nobody would be pleased with that kind of seating arrangement. However, the Bloody Baron tends to pick the student most likely to cause trouble in the house and sits next to him – or the least Slytherin like," Severus said.

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"What a Gryffindor," Severus muttered.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding …**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half and half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

"He should be glad it turned out good. It doesn't always," Severus said bitterly.

Filius nodded sadly in agreement while Poppy, Pomona and Minerva merely dropped their heads. It was sad but true, marriages like that could end up a disaster for a reason.

**The others laughed.**

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned **

"By Merlin," Pomona said shocked.

– **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.**

Minerva grimaced and said, "So the rumours were true."

"I can't believe that," Poppy said, "One would think a child would be more important than just the ability to do magic."

"There are some rather cruel rites to bring out magic," Severus said dryly. He had heard quite a few stories from his Slytherin students. On second thought he added, "You should definitely have a talk with him. Some of my students went through something similar and it was rather traumatising to them and did end up affecting their ability to perform magic."

"I will and I might just have a word with Augusta as well. Both incidents were caused by the same uncle and I'm wondering if she knew just how far things went," Minerva said. She knew Augusta from her own schooldays and couldn't believe that the witch would approve of such measures.

**But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

"He can't have been very pleased then," Severus said only to receive a glare from the others. When none of them commented, Severus said, "If he had been really pleased he might just have gotten the boy an owl to send letters home of his achievements."

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –").**

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.**

"Not very nice, but still apt," Minerva said.

Severus only grunted in reply. He was well aware of the image he had amongst the students.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

"What is that?" Poppy said.

Severus shook his head and said, "Aside from the fact that he shouldn't be able to sense anybody reading his mind, I doubt I would do that – least of all at that point in time."

"Then what is it?" Minerva said while glaring at Severus. After a moment, she added, "And you shouldn't read the mind of students at all."

"We'll have to hope that Harry finds out at some point or we'll probably never know," Filius said.

"**What is it?" asked Percy.**

"**N-nothing."**

"Didn't sound like nothing," Poppy said with a frown.

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had got from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

Everybody rolled their eyes at the students' thoughts. It was well known amongst them that although Severus wanted the job, he wouldn't leave his current position behind unless he knew someone qualified would take over for him.

**Harry watched Snape for a while but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

"**First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"I don't want to know how often Hagrid has to chase them away," Pomona said. The greenhouses gave her the best vantage point to notice students being caught by Hagrid.

"**I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"This will just make them even more curious," Filius said surprised.

Pomona shook her head and said, "But it might keep others away."

"The question should be which is more efficient in keeping the most students away – a death threat or a simple warning," Severus said before a heated discussion could start.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."**

"Really! As if the Prefects would be told every detail. This makes me want to reconsider my decision," Minerva said with a huff.

Severus snorted and said, "It's not as if you have a whole lot of choice, do you?"

Minerva didn't reply to that.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"He's very observant," Pomona said. Singing the school song might be fine, but with every student picking a different tune?

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

"How dreadful," Severus muttered.

**And the school bellowed:**

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

"Naturally," Severus muttered.

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.**

**Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

"It can seem rather long after a feast," Minerva said and Filius nodded in agreement, having noted similar things on the way to the tower housing Ravenclaw.

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first-years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"That hardly works unless you happen to be a teacher," Severus said.

Pomona snorted and said, "And not always for teachers. Remember the Defence teacher from five years ago, what was his name? Peters? I overheard him use that once and Peeves ignored it. Not that he truly would have gone to the Bloody Baron…"

The others nodded in agreement. That teacher had been rather scared to confront the Bloody Baron in any way or form.

**There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.**

"The poor boy seems to be a magnet for these things, doesn't he?" Poppy said sadly.

Pomona shook her head sadly and said, "There are always students like that."

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"**Password?" she said.**

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.**

"Doesn't sound that much different to Slytherin, aside from the colour," Severus said contemplatively.

Filius and Pomona nodded and remarked that the same went for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully – and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into the hooknosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold – there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"That is a peculiar dream. Do you think it means anything?" Filius said.

Minerva shrugged and said, "We'll probably see during the rest of the book."

The others nodded, clearly as curious.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"The sleep of the innocent," Poppy said, "There isn't much that can disturb them."


	8. The Potions Master

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking this long to update! I thought that I had posted a new chapter early September after I handed in my thesis (and started preparing to do the final presentation required for it). Obviously, I hadn't. For that I'm going to upload two chapters tonight!

Since it's been quite a while since I've written more than a couple of pages, I've also started to re-read what I've written so far (and hopefully managed to catch most of the mistakes I made in the new chapters) and hope to get more time for writing (and posting chapters) soon. I won't promise frequent updates (that's just an invitation for me to take extra long), but I hope to upload a chapter a month as a minimum.

Thanks to everybody that reviewed, favourited and put me on alert :)

I'll see about replying to some that had questions, but I don't know about anything beyond that as I've still got bolded reviews from May. I really had hoped to respond better to reviews.

But now onto the new chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as the previous chapters :)

* * *

><p><strong>8 – The Potions Master<strong>

"**There, look."**

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

"**Wearing the glasses?"**

"**Did you see his face?"**

"**Did you see his scar?"**

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory next day. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"If they're going to all that trouble just to see the boy, why can't they even offer help in finding the classrooms or wherever else he's going?" Severus said annoyed.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk.**

"The joys of walking the halls for the first time – I believe the record of finding your way around the castle lies at Christmas, doesn't it?" Minerva said.

Filius nodded and said, "Yes, I believe I remember that – Felicia Stevens, right?"

"Terrible sense of direction," Severus nodded in agreement. The girl had been a Slytherin first year during his last.

Pomona nodded and said, "The fact that practically everything changes certainly doesn't help the first years. I always ask the prefects to help the first years with finding their ways, but it is hard to do when their own classes require them to be on the opposite side of the castle."

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

"Too damn right," Severus said. He had experienced that himself as a first year.

**He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"Must be the Potter genes. I wonder what he did," Severus said.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

Minerva sighed and said, "Maybe I should have another word with him. Any other student and I would have agreed with it being on purpose, but first years on their first day? I can see where they didn't realise just which door it was."

"As much as I'm loath to say it, you do have a point there. They probably weren't aware on which floor they were," Severus said.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick.**

Severus snorted and muttered, "Nothing's changed there."

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

Everybody laughed at that. There were a lot of students that had assumed that, independent of their contact to magic before arriving at Hogwarts.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"You think we should maybe find another History teacher after all?" Poppy said.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

Filius squeaked in surprise and said, "Maybe I should prepare myself for that so it doesn't happen."

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.**

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"Have you ever banned anybody?" Severus said.

Minerva shrugged and said, "For a lesson, but not for longer than that."

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

"It seems he didn't inherit his father's talent," Minerva said sadly.

Pomona frowned and said, "He could be unconsciously hindering himself – either because of the punishments he got for accidental magic or because he didn't understand something and didn't ask a question."

"There is that," Minerva said, "Maybe he goes more after his mother though."

"We'll have to see about that once he's at Hogwarts. Until then there's no reason to wonder about what might hold him back," Severus said.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

"That does sound like a joke," Severus said with a frown.

The others nodded, frowning as well.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"That is true," Filius said.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

"That's not bad. Now if they find the rest of the locations they need to be at it'd be really good," Pomona said.

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"**Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

"I hardly make a difference in giving homework," Severus said with a snort. The others nodded, clearly as amused about the thought.

**Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps.**

"Even some of those raised in the wizarding world are caught of guard with that simply by the number of owls arriving," Minerva said in appreciation.

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. **

"A truly lovely and loyal owl," Pomona said with a smile.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.**

**Dear Harry, (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)**

**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled "Yes, please, see you later" on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

"This doesn't bode well," Poppy said.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry – he hated him.**

Pomona looked at Severus and said, "I guess the worst will happen then."

Severus grimaced at the thought of what might happen in his first class teaching Harry Potter and what the others were going to say about it. He already feared for the worst.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

"**Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."**

"Severus, really. There's no need to push it any more than it already is," Minerva said.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

"That certainly is descriptive," Poppy said.

Severus nodded in appreciating, this was a description he could be happy with.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

Filius laughed and said, "A truly wonderful speech if you ignore the part about the dunderheads."

"You just have to antagonize them, do you?" Minerva said

Severus scowled and said, "They should know that I don't care about any foolishness in my class."

"There are other ways to let them know that," Pomona said.

Severus didn't bother to reply to that.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"Naturally," Severus muttered.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

At this Severus blushed. He knew only too well that this wouldn't be covered until late into the first year and then only the theoretical aspects. He didn't bother to mention that though as most of the others were already glaring at him anyway.

**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

"**Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."**

"Honestly, it's quite obvious that the others don't know either," Minerva said miffed.

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Apparently Hermione Granger had more than just read all of her books completely.

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Unless you changed the lessons plans than this won't be covered until third year when you start covering poisons," Poppy said.

Severus frowned and said, "I didn't change the plans."

"You're doing this deliberately," Minerva said with a frown.

Severus sighed and said, "It seems that I'm determined to believe that he's as arrogant as his father and want to bring him down several notches. This book has already proven that this is probably going more than just too far – especially since I remember it being mentioned that he did read the books."

"Just not in preparation to be quizzed," Filius said.

Pomona huffed and said, "Who would expect quizzes in their first week? Especially first years that never had any lessons to begin with."

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, **

"Hermione Granger apparently," Severus said.

**but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

Nobody bothered to comment this time. It was clear what was happening after all and to keep on harping on the same thing wouldn't change the book anyway. It was also obvious that there wouldn't be a repeat of this once Harry Potter did start at Hogwarts as Severus's motivation for this was based on believes that the book had already proven false.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?**

"Not that it would be covered in that book," Severus said with a sigh.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"**

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.**

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

"That does sound like Lily," Minerva said, "James probably would have tried to insult you in some fashion."

"Probably," Severus muttered, deciding against voicing that this sounded like something Potter would have said. Partly because he had to admit that Minerva was right and this would have been far too tame for James Potter.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

"Of course not. You're already convinced to be teaching a younger version of James Potter and it wouldn't be too difficult to hear the wrong thing in what he said," Minvera said, sighing at the inevitable. They couldn't influence what they were reading, they would only be able to influence it once it came to be.

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"This is going all wrong," Minerva said with a frown.

Severus took a deep breath to calm down and said, "Which is probably making me even madder and less reasonable."

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."**

"Fair enough," Minerva said. Even if Harry's response might have been justified, he had still cheeked a teacher and one point wasn't the world.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils.**

"Maybe it would be better to cover safety measures first? Or at least test what they know about them," Poppy said. She had always wondered about the increase in accidents since Severus had started to teach. The number of really bad accidents might have decreased, but the smaller accidents certainly had increased.

Severus huffed, but did consider that it might just be necessary. Not to mention that a quiz in the very first class sounded like a good idea to put every single student into their place.

**He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.**

"Oh dear," Pomona said.

**Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

Severus sighed and admitted, "You might have a point about covering safety measures."

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

"There's no need to be insulting," Minerva said shortly.

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

"**You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

"One would think it was more important that he paid attention to the potion he was working on so nothing happened to it, wouldn't you," Filius said with a frown.

Severus sighed and clenched the root of his nose, before saying, "I'm probably still mad about the cheek. I will see that I'm more collected about this – and keeping and eye on Longbottom to hopefully avoid this explosion."

"Severus, you have my utmost confidence when it comes to brewing potions and knowing everything there is about them, but you might just have to work on how to pass that knowledge on," Minerva said tentatively, "Maybe you're even too good at it, leaving you blind to the problems others have learning this craft."

Severus huffed and said, "It's no secret that I just barely have enough patience to teach. Maybe I should consider handing out extra credit assignments to the upper years and have them teach some basics to the first years. It would also give me more time to brew the potions needed for the hospital wing that run low during the year."

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"**Don't push it," he muttered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"At least he can rein his temper in. I'm already afraid what will happen if he inherited Lily's temper. This would probably make any and all interactions we have rather explosive," Severus said.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week – why did Snape hate him so much?**

"Well, I can honestly say that James wasn't bothered about losing 15 points in his first week. At least he cares about that," Minerva said.

"**Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

"Apparently, his friend could care less about points. Just like his brothers," Severus said, shaking his head.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

"That will hopefully cheer him up a bit more," Pomona said.

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – back."**

**Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

"That's completely harmless. I wonder where Hagrid finds his pets that look dangerous while they're the biggest cowards ever," Severus said.

Poppy shook her head and said, "I'm far more worried about the more dangerous pets he keeps."

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.**

"Maybe someone should tell Hagrid that although the rock cakes are fine for him, they are rather hard for everybody else to eat," Poppy said.

"**Another Weasley eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest."**

"How encouraging," Severus said, "As if Weasley would want to hear being reduced to just his family with the insecurities he has already shown."

"Hagrid is rather oblivious to such intricacies," Minerva said.

**The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git".**

"No doubt about that," Pomona said.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."**

Minerva frowned and said, "I highly doubt that."

"Oh, you never know what Argus might come up with," Severus said, "It doesn't matter to him who makes the mess and considering how often Hagrid brings in dirt with him because of the snow or walking through the rain – I think it might be viable."

"That is true and although Argus might not be willing to complain to teachers to their face, Hagrid is on the same level as Argus compared to us having the more respected positions when it comes to the students and staff," Filius said.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"**But he seemed to really hate me."**

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

Severus snorted and said, "It might just be easier to tell him the truth. It's not as if I make a secret out of it."

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot – great with animals."**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

"**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

"It's coming up again, so it probably is related to whatever is happening," Filius said and the others nodded in curiosity.

Severus closed his eyes and said, "And it's no doubt going to fuel his curiosity."

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"This doesn't sound good at all. For all we know, Hagrid might have emptied it just in time," Minerva said.

Poppy nodded in and said, "And there's no doubt that it's probably the same vault."

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"There's no doubt about this being the thing that makes him think the most. Nothing is better than a good mystery – especially compared to boring theory as most students think about it," Severus said.

Pomona nodded and said, "Most things tend to be more interesting than class, at least until they get to the point where they understand the importance of the theory for what they want to do."

"Too true," Filius said.


	9. The Midnight Duel

**9 – The Midnight Duel**

"This sounds like the Potter I would have imagined," Severus said.

Minerva sighed and nodded in agreement, "It seems there is more of his father in him than had been obvious so far."

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"What a disaster," Poppy said, "This combination gives me more injured students than any other. I've told Albus several times that it might be wise not to pair them up. Tempers do run wild and it's not something that should happen with students learning how to fly for the first time."

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

"I have my doubts about that. Lily might not have been a passionate flyer, but she wasn't bad. Not to mention that Potter wasn't bad either," Severus said, although he could understand not wanting to embarrass himself in front of others. This had been his own thoughts in regards to Potter and Black in his own first year after all.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"**You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"I wonder were he found out about helicopters or if he just knows it as something that flies," Severus said.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang-glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"I forbid students to talk about how much experience they have before the first flying class, unless they want to give an example of the mechanics of flying," Pomona said, "It can be rather daunting to hear about the apparent exploits of everybody else otherwise."

"Too true," Minerva said.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move.**

"Maybe we should make a year of Muggle Studies mandatory in their first year – right along with a class for the Muggle raised about the wizarding society," Filius suggested, "It could be run parallel that way and those that grew up knowing about both worlds can choose one."

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book – not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd got out of a library book called Quidditch through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post.**

"No doubt causing even more people to worry about flying," Severus said.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh …" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something …"**

"How useless. Unless it is able to tell you what you've forgotten, it won't be much help. For all you know you could have just forgotten to wash your socks," Severus said shortly, "Or to lower the fire under a cauldron making your potion explode spectacularly."

"It is rather useless for someone that habitually forgets things," Minerva said in agreement, "But for those with a normally rather good memory it is helpful. It still doesn't help them to remember what they forgot."

"I think they can be charmed to only react when you've forgotten something more specific, say only to administrative things or potion brewing," Filius said, "But most of those spells are so complicated that they are only mentioned in charms magazines for those that have a Mastery or are otherwise passionate about charms."

The others nodded in understanding.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"A rather good instinct to have," Poppy said in appreciation.

"**What's going on?"**

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"Doesn't sound like it," Severus said with a sigh. That boy clearly needed to learn a bit more subtlety.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"Rolanda has been petitioning to buy new brooms for several years now, hasn't she?" Pomona said.

Minerva nodded and said, "Sadly those requests always end at the end of the line and there's never enough money left. Maybe she should petition for someone to actually check them over and evaluate how safe they are; especially in regards to inexperienced students learning how to fly on them. They're probably less of a danger to those that already know how to fly and react to the brooms."

"Most certainly," Severus said.

Poppy nodded vigorously and said, "There are an increasing amount of students being injured in the first couple of flying lessons and it's not just those that are using a broom for the first time."

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

Everybody grimaced at that description. It certainly wasn't a good broom.

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, 'Up!'"**

"**UP!" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,**

"A natural then," Minerva said with a relieved smile.

**but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"That is only too true," Filius said, "They are navigated not just with movement, but the spells react to intent as well to regulate speed and direction."

"So it's not too difficult to assume that it also reacts to the fear making students want to remain on the ground," Pomona said.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

Nobody bothered to comment on this, they knew all too well that this was the natural rivalry of children talking and as long as it didn't run out of control, there was nothing wrong with that.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –**

"Oh dear," Minerva gasp and everybody else was as pale faced as she was.

Filius shook his head and said, "A decent broom shouldn't react this strongly."

"Isn't Longbottom's grandmother on the Board? I'm sure if we sent the evaluation request to her we would be successful in getting the necessary finances. I'm sure she'd want her grandson to learn on safe brooms," Severus said.

Minerva nodded and said, "I will prepare a letter once we're done here."

**WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.**

"There's no doubt now about the quality of the broom," Pomona said.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."**

"At least there's nothing worse. I can deal with that rather quickly," Poppy said relieved.

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."**

"Has anybody ever been expelled for that?" Severus said. He had heard it himself and had seen students break it without getting punished for it.

Minerva shook her head and said, "Generally no. It's a threat that will hopefully keep most students on the ground without supervision to avoid more serious accidents."

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."**

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

"This is going to end in trouble," Pomona said worriedly.

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"**

"I think I need to have a word with Lucius about his son sooner or later. The way he taunts everybody is more along the lines of Gryffindor brashness and not Slytherin subtlety," Severus said while shaking his head.

Minerva huffed and said, "As much as I want to deny this, you are most probably right."

"**Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well – hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

"**No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."**

"If an accident happens," Minerva said. After a moment she said, "He might just be a natural, but he's never actually flown so far. Unless his parents got him a toy broom before they died, but I hardly think he'll remember that."

Severus snorted and said, "I doubt that Lily would have stood for it."

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realised he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful.**

"Most definitely a natural," Filius said, grinning widely.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"He clearly didn't think that through," Severus said while shaking his head. Lucius frequently acted haughty and smug, but he never once was caught out like that. At least not with a visible reaction for the world to see, that is.

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

"They're lucky if nobody catches them doing that. This would most certainly get punished," Minerva said.

Poppy nodded her head and said, "I'd say that this reckless behaviour to themselves and others deserves punishment – and essay on endangering others or a simple detention?"

"Both probably. They could always use that detention to write the essay and think about their actions," Minerva said determined.

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.**

"Destroying the property of others in front of a huge audience – I wonder what Lucius taught him," Severus said shaking his head sadly.

The others nodded. Nobody should be destroying anybody's property, but to do it so publicly? That was even less appreciated.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball**

Everybody gasped at this. It was one thing to do normal flying for a novice, but a dive?

– **wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight,**

"Oh my!" Minerva said; clutching her chest wide eyed. The others weren't any different. This wasn't a stunt someone could pull off on their first time on the room. Even most naturals couldn't do it just like that.

**and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

"Caught in the act," Severus said, "And if your reaction was anything like right now, I can just imagine how you seemed to him."

"**Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "– how dare you – might have broken your neck –"**

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor –"**

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil –"**

"**But Malfoy –"**

"**That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

"You're not even going to listen to them?" Pomona said with a frown. Filius and Poppy were equally confused. Severus was surprised as well, but mostly because he couldn't believe that she was treating James Potter's son like that.

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

"Nonsense, I doubt I would do that," Minerva said with a frown, "Although, I probably should be paying more attention to his reaction to that."

"Unless you want it to be part of his punishment already," Filius said, wondering what might be on the mind of the book version of his colleague.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds, carrying Hagrid's bag.**

"He is rather depressing," Severus said dryly.

Pomona nodded unhappily and said, "We'll definitely have to work on that."

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

"As in Oliver Wood?" Severus said, his eyes narrowed as he realised just what was about to happen.

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

Minerva huffed and said, "That has been banned for several decades now. We should make it mandatory for them to read over the rules and what they should expect as punishment if they break them."

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

"You aren't putting him on the team, are you? He's just a first year!" Poppy said.

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

"**In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

"This certainly gives an amazing impression," Severus said dryly. He knew only too well what kind of affect certain things had on the students.

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker."**

"I can't believe you're truly doing this. A first year on the house team!" Severus said unhappily.

Minerva sniffed and said, "Are you unhappy because the chances of Slytherin winning next year are disappearing or because of him being a first year? I don't think there is any rule against them joining a house team and getting a broom for practice and game purposes. Strictly speaking, they're even allowed to try out."

"Do the students keep them or is the broom kept by someone else?" Pomona said.

Minerva's lips twitched and she said, "That isn't written down."

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"**Are you serious, Professor?"**

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

"No doubt," Severus muttered. That was something he could sympathise with, even if his own experience had stemmed from a different situation where he had narrowly escaped being devoured by a werewolf.

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"I doubt he can be that good on his first try," Severus said.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

"Like a meat inspection," Poppy huffed.

Pomona nodded and said, "At least he doesn't care about Harry being famous. Although many students might think that is why he got the position instead of being punished."

"Should this happen again, I'll make sure to add a detention," Minerva said.

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks …"**

Severus smiled happily at the memory. It was only a couple of weeks ago and Minerva had just started looking at him again a couple of days ago.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

"As if that's any kind of punishment," Severus said with a snort.

Minerva smiled wily and said, "You don't know Oliver Wood then. I've overheard him planning the training regime for next year. He will probably top it up a notch and it was rather rigid this past year.

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"**You're joking."**

**It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"A Weasley forgetting to eat? That is impressive," Severus said dryly.

"**Seeker?" he said. "But first-years never – you must be the youngest house player in about –"**

"– **a century" said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

"So everyone will know the next day the latest," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Minerva smiled and said, "Leave the students to their believes. Sooner or later they will understand that it's impossible to keep a secret most of the time."

Everybody laughed at that. The only way you could keep a secret was not to tell anybody at all or to keep all conversations behind closed doors and away from the portraits. Most of the time only the teachers managed to do that.

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.**

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."**

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"And he hasn't even seen him flying yet!" Minerva said, "Then again, there wasn't a lot of potential at the last try outs. I don't imagine the next ones will be any better when it comes to finding a seeker."

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

"We should put some spells on that passageway," Pomona said and everybody nodded in agreement.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

Severus shook his head and said, "I can only hope that the rest of the house will teach him to be more subtle."

"**You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"Too right," Filius said, "Only someone very foolish would try something in the Great Hall with the teachers present."

"**I'd take you on any time on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling round. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"Oh dear. Now he isn't just in danger of being a trouble magnet, but others pull him into trouble as well!" Minerva said in a huff.

The other teachers nodded.

Poppy shook her head and said, "The only relief is that they probably don't know any dangerous spells."

Everybody nodded. It was the only thing that kept them calm.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."**

"Now that is not what I had in mind," Poppy said.

Severus said, "It's probably a ploy to get them caught out after curfew."

"He doesn't know much about duels then, does he? A lost duel can have severe repercussions from loss of honour to monetary claims he'll have to abide by," Filius said, "And not showing will mean he forfeits the duel."

Pomona shook her head and said, "He's probably fortunate that neither Potter nor Weasley know about that."

"Yet," Severus said, "It can always be used as blackmail later on."

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

"Just as I thought," Minerva said.

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his** **cold pie.**

"This doesn't go together very well," Severus said with a frown. Ron Weasley seemed to have no sense of tact.

**Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards.**

"And what pray tell is Weasley then? A false wizard? A hag?" Severus said dryly.

**The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"Aside from the fact that Malfoy most probably did expect Harry to refuse, he might just know some spells as well. A lot of pure blood families teach some spells to their children prior to their first year when the underage magic rules don't apply yet," Minerva said.

Severus nodded and said, "I know Lucius taught him several spells to protect his trunk and some minor duelling spells."

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"That certainly will draw some kind of attention to them," Pomona said.

"**Excuse me."**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –"**

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"– **and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"That's not going to work," Minerva said. She knew her lions well after all and there were several tricks to keep them in line and more often than not, threatening point loss wasn't one of them if you weren't a teacher – and even if you were it didn't always work.

Poppy shook her head and said, "And not a good way to try and make friends. You'll probably have to keep an eye on her and see how she gets along with everyone."

Minerva nodded in agreement.

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"**Goodbye," said Ron.**

"As expected then," Severus said with a snort.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing).**

"It shouldn't have taken me that long to fix the boy," Poppy said with a frown.

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them". There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today.**

"At least he knows better. Although, I wish he would have had some sense to tell someone about the duel," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head and said, "He would have to understand more about duels for that. With the right knowledge he would know that you would either arrange a different time or oversee it at midnight."

"On one hand they're too young to be told about duels – who knows what they might come up with otherwise – but knowing might also help them avoid the trouble that comes with it," Pomona said.

**On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness – this was his big chance to beat Malfoy, face to face. He couldn't miss it.**

"And thus a long lasting rivalry is started," Severus said. He knew only too well how those started. It also seemed as if Harry Potter was on the same side as Severus had been despite them being in opposite houses. Draco Malfoy certainly had more traits in common with the elder Potter, starting with his arrogance and superior complex, than Harry Potter had.

"**Half past eleven," Ron muttered at last. "We'd better go."**

**They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them: "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

"The girl will have it very difficult the way she tries to lecture everybody around her and her inability to leave others to their own business. Not that I don't agree with her," Severus said.

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing-gown and a frown.**

"**You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped. "Percy – he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

"She would be given the cold shoulder for this by everybody in her year at least," Minerva said, shaking her head sadly. Losing points for breaking the rules, especially if the amount of points lost was high, was never appreciated, but a tattletale was even less.

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

"Neither can I," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

"**Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

"I fear that she needs a life outside of studying. This sounds like some of my over dedicated students. By the time they reach their OWLs or NEWTs they're close to burning themselves out in the attempt to overachieve," Filius said sadly, "To them not being able to understand something is just an excuse for not studying hard enough."

"**Go away."**

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.**

"Oh dear."

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

"That's what you get for trying to interfere – no matter how good the intentions were. It's not the best way to win friends," Minerva said sadly.

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

"**I'm coming with you," she said.**

"**You are not."**

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."**

Severus laughed at this and said, "Despite being all noble, I doubt that even Gryffindors would go along with that."

"Not to mention that it would either not be believed or ignored – a broken rule is a broken rule no matter what the intentions were," Filius said and the others nodded in agreement.

"**You've got some nerve –" said Ron loudly.**

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"**Mrs Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

"Now that is rather quick to be caught. Most students manage to get further than that," Pomona said with surprise.

**It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"I doubt I kept him so long that nobody was left that couldn't have let him in," Poppy said with a frown.

Minerva was equally confused and said, "Then what is he still doing out there? Unless of course he got lost…"

"Nonetheless, he's close enough and shouldn't he have run into other students he could have asked?" Severus said.

Pomona wondered out loud, "What if he's too afraid to ask?"

"Not very Gryffindor-like then," Severus said.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

"**How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

"I thought so!" Poppy said.

Severus scowled and said, "Doesn't explain why it apparently took him hours to find his way back or to ask for the password."

"**Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –"**

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"You don't have him check for wayward Gryffindor students especially, have you Severus?" Minerva said, obviously caught between the seeming singling out of Gryffindor students and approval for the idea.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "I asked him to check the places that would see the most students breaking curfew. If he happens to pass by the Gryffindor dorms more often than other houses I don't know about it. Not that it would be unexpected, considering that Gryffindors are the most likely to actually break that rule."

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you."**

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room.**

"They certainly do seem lucky enough," Filius said.

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**

"He shows good instincts," Severus said, "Now if only that would also apply to the more obvious tricks."

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.**

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

"I would say lucky wasn't the only thing. This sounds like more than just ordinary luck," Pomona said.

Severus smirked and said, "They still can get caught."

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.**

"That is rather unfortunate," Minerva said, "Hopefully this will teach them not to do it again. Although, I have even more hopes that we'll be able to prevent this kind of adventure."

"I'm hoping for avoiding this all together as well," Pomona said vehemently.

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"**RUN!" Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

"At least they know where they are again," Filius said only slightly relieved. He had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

"**I – told – you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. "I – told – you."**

"Even though she is right – that so isn't the time to point it out. This isn't going to turn out well for her. She might just end up being an outsider by the start of the Christmas Holidays with no way out of that position," Severus said.

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Obviously not. It's never easy admitting to a mistake to someone who's going to dangle it in front of your eyes at every turn and right now Hermione Granger seems like that type of person – at least from Harry's experience," Poppy said, while shaking her head.

"**Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"**Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out."**

"I would have thought they already knew that Peeves wouldn't be helpful?" Severus said surprised.

**Peeves cackled.**

"**Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake.**

"Now he's definitely not going to keep quite!" Pomona said, rolling her eyes.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.**

"That door never is…," Filius said with a frown.

Poppy's eyes widened and she said, "Didn't Albus say something about a third floor corridor – couldn't that be the one close to the Charms classroom?"

"Oh dear," Minerva said, already fearing for the worst.

Severus groaned and said, "I thought there was too much luck involved so far."

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves's shouts.**

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!"**

"Now that isn't covered until after the Christmas Holidays," Filius said in delight.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

Minerva sighed in relief and said, "I don't think it can be this corridor. Surely it would be protected by something that can't be countered with a first year charm."

The others nodded. Although the fear that this truly was the dangerous corridor didn't completely fade away.

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"**Say 'please'."**

"**Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?"**

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.**

"**All right – please."**

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"I can't believe he still falls for it," Severus said.

Minerva shook her head and said, "I can't believe Peeves is still doing that."

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be OK – get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's dressing-gown for the last minute. "What?"**

"This doesn't sound good," Pomona said.

**Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"It IS the out of bounds corridor!" Minerva said shocked.

Poppy said enraged, "I can't believe that it can be bypassed with a first year spell!"

"Well, we know that the door needs to be guarded with more care," Filius said, "I know a couple of locking charms that are NEWT material along with the unlocking charms."

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

"Ominous," Severus said dryly.

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.**

"I refuse to believe this!" Minerva said, "Albus did not hire one of Hagrid's pets to be put behind a very loosely secured door inside the school."

"This is madness," Poppy said.

Pomona only nodded; eyes wide in shock.

**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Now that is a wise choice," Severus said.

Filius said, "We might just have to redesign the entire safety of the student body. Surely it shouldn't be shrugged aside this easily by first years, should it?"

**They fell backwards – Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"That's rather lucky. They not only got away without a scratch, but without getting caught as well," Severus said in appreciation.

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their dressing-gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"Really, I could be asking her the same question!" Minerva said.

"**Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"I certainly can understand that," Pomona said.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.**

"**You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Severus said while shaking his head.

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

Severus laughed at this, "I can certainly agree with that. The heads would keep one busy."

The others only nodded.

"**No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

Minerva sighed and said, "This will just fuel their interest in the stone! Isn't this ever going to stop?"

"I fear that it might get even worse with the book title to take into consideration. They will probably find out everything about it," Severus said.

Everyone was equally distressed by this thought.

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

"Really! Not even my Ravenclaws think this," Filius said in surprise.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something … What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts.**

"Oh yes, his interest has been more than just caught with this," Poppy said.

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**


	10. Halloween

**A/N:** I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. A lot of things happened, including me finishing my last course and not only applying for jobs, but actually being hired and starting on short notice. For more details and review replies (outside of the short ones which didn't require much comment besides thanks which I'll be doing in here) check out my profile. The last month and a half (or so) was spent trying to reply to every comment, because I was determined to catch up before posting a new chapter. Had I known how long it would take me, I would have just posted the new chapter.

As it is, there is good news: In the time it took me to post this, I finished writing this story (which was what started this whole mess as my irregular posting made me decide to wait until I finished the entire story)

Before I post the sequel, I'll make sure to finish it, so there won't be long waits between chapters because I'm not finished with them yet. I hope you enjoy these new chapters as much as you did the beginning (and that I didn't suddenly change characters beyond what reading the story might do)

**Now the second most important part of this (the most important being the chapter ;D):**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story as a favourite or on story alert. You all were my encouragement not to just give up on wanting to post what I had finished.

Now I hope you have fun reading this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Halloween<strong>

"They've gotten into so much trouble and it's not even Halloween?" Pomona said surprised, "This doesn't bode well for next year."

The others shook their heads in despair. Harry Potter and his friends seemed to end up in more trouble than even the normal troublemakers and prankster like the Weasley twins got into.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"Naturally," Severus said, "Once the adrenaline and fear is gone it will look like a great adventure."

Minerva only sighed and said, "Especially with the mystery of that package added into the mix."

"He's far too curious for his health," Poppy agreed.

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"**Or both," said Harry.**

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"At least they know what's good for their health!" Pomona said relieved.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

"As predicted," Severus said.

Filius nodded and said, "Poor girl though. All she wants is some friends and she ends up alienating everybody instead."

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later.**

"Now that is curious," Poppy said.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

"Naturally you would pick the best broom on the market. Can't bear the thought of losing again, can you?" Severus said with a scowl.

Minerva smiled and said, "I don't think the broom truly matters when it comes to Harry Potter."

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."**

**They left the Hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"This can't be good," Pomona said with a moan.

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"Of course he can't resist!" Severus said as if he had ceased being surprised by the trouble Ron Weasley could instigate.

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."**

"And neither can young Malfoy," Filius said, shaking his head, "Is it any wonder that feud will never end? They all love getting one over the other way too much."

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

"Oh dear, I doubt that will be well appreciated," Poppy said.

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

"Potter certainly knows how to hit below the belt. I hope it will make Draco think twice about what he's doing in front of witness," Severus said.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be in the team …"**

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

"It's not a reward for breaking the rules. It's a reward for being very skilled on a broomstick. If it helps, maybe I should add a detention to make it clearer," Minerva said. Severus only grunted.

Filius said, "I wonder why she is mentioned so often? This book is written from Harry Potter's perspective and so far his friends play a large role and Malfoy as his school rival. Hermione Granger seems to be neither."

"Maybe her role isn't defined yet? The school year is still young and friendships and rivalries have just started developing," Pomona suggested, hopeful that Hermione Granger would find friends after all.

Minerva groaned, "I'm not sure if I want her to be their friend or not. I somehow don't think that she'll be a good influence on them, but they a bad one on her. On the other hand, I don't want her to remain friendless either."

"You're right. I fear to think what they might be able to come up with while applying her apparent intelligence," Severus said, privately thinking that a friendless school time at Hogwarts would probably be the worse option out of both for the girl.

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

"Shot down again."

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory, where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch pitch where he'd be learning to play that night.**

"Maybe you should give it to him in private? And after lessons?" Poppy said.

Minerva nodded thoughtfully. It certainly wouldn't have been her intention for the broom to distract him from classes.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled on to Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

"Well, at least it looks stable enough for any stunts Potter might pull," Severus said. Just narrowly biting back a remark about Harry's flying experience.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

Severus snorted and said, "An apt comparison for someone who has never heard of Quidditch before."

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling – he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

Poppy and Pomona shook their heads at this. Poppy said, "He might have proven to be a natural, but it still might not be the best idea to try a new broom without anyone present. Who knows what can happen if the broom doesn't react as he expects it to!"

"I doubt he has a whole lot of expectations having been only on one other broom before and not even all that long at that," Filius said, "I'm not saying that he shouldn't have waited for Wood, but that he's wholly unaware of the differences of brooms."

"Maybe there should be a theoretical introduction to flying. It could cover anything from the differences of brooms to broom care," Pomona said.

Minerva nodded and said, "It should be voluntarily only and we could introduce all kinds of sports with brooms. I'm sure the students more familiar with the muggle world would at least appreciate that and it is possible that those that grew up in the wizarding world already know a lot of that information from their parents or older siblings."

"The idea certainly has merit and might even open up more contests if enough interest is generated. The racing contests were cancelled due to lack of interest after all," Filius said.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant … you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.**

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So – that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

To the surprise of everyone, Severus laughed heartily at that. Once he had calmed down he said, "He certainly has a way with comparisons."

"Basketball is a muggle sport, I assume," Minerva said and Severus nodded. She was glad that Severus was opening up a bit more with these books. He certainly never was as closed of in their presence as he was when students were around, but that didn't mean he was all sunshine and roses either.

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. OK, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a rounders bat.**

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

"Oh dear," Poppy said, already fearing another accident.

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zig-zagging away into the air – it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

"Not half-bad," Minerva said, "Although not even close to the Weasley twins."

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours – it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So – think you've got all that?"**

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"**Very good," said Wood.**

"**Er – have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"No need to try and sound offhand! It is a valid question and they are dangerous. Not to mention that they could be knocked off of their brooms with a bludger," Poppy said, "Whatever happened to the survival instinct with boys these days?"

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers –"**

"– **unless they crack my head open."**

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

"Too true," Poppy moaned.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"**This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages – I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

"**Well, that's it – any questions?"**

"It certainly was a good explanation," Filius said.

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"**We won't practise with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate. "It's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

Pomona shook her head and said, "I'm not sure if having the first practice in the dark is such a good idea. What if an accident happens because he couldn't see well enough?"

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

"Just were did he get the golf balls from? I thought he was a pureblood and golf is a muggle sport," Severus said, confusion audible in his voice.

Minerva frowned and said, "Is it? Hilbert, the seeker before Charlie Weasley attended, brought them with him one year. I never asked him what kind of balls they were or where he had gotten them from."

Severus shook his head, laughing slightly at that.

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

"Which is even more dangerous than playing Quidditch and just proves my point: Doesn't anybody have survival instincts any more?" Poppy said, while shaking her head.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realised that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive had ever done. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

"That certainly is true. For most students the basics are a bit boring, but that doesn't help that they need to learn it," Filius said with a short laugh.

**On Hallowe'en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practise. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye).**

"Now that is not nice," Minerva said with a frown.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

Filius squeaked and said, "Oh dear. I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well."

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"That happens at least once every year," Filius said, shaking his head.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

Filius shook his head at all wrong arm movements despite all the practice he put them through. It seemed that applying the practised movements while saying the spell would always give students trouble. Every year the majority of the class would have problems with this.

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"This certainly isn't going to end well. He shouldn't challenge her like this considering that she seems to be one of the best in class. I hope he will learn that this isn't the way to go about things as he grows up," Pomona said.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

Everybody smiled at the achievement, especially since this seemed to be her first attempt at casting the spell.

**Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class.**

"No doubt," Severus said in a dry tone.

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."**

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

Everybody grimaced at this. They had hoped that she would be able to connect with some students and find friends, but it appears that things were just getting worse for her.

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

Minerva shook her head in disappointment and said, "I would hope that my students would be more tolerant than this."

"Your students and tolerance don't go hand in hand," Severus said shortly.

Minerva sighed and said, "It hurts to say it, but there are students that can be rather close minded, but this doesn't mean that all of them are like that and you have plenty of students that also qualify for this."

Severus didn't bother to reply to this.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe'en decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved that Ron Weasley seems to have some kind of conscience or livid that they could so easily forget about her," Minerva said.

Filius frowned and said, "Not to excuse it, but so far they weren't friends with her and the decorations for feasts tend to be impressive."

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."**

"This doesn't sound like a good Defence teacher! Fainting at the thought of a troll. Shouldn't he be able to handle this?" Severus said with a frown.

Pomona frowned as well and said, "Wasn't he good with trolls though? I remember hearing something like that some time ago."

"Maybe that changed along with everything else due to whatever made him stutter?" Poppy wondered out loud.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

Severus shook his head at the obvious display of incompetence.

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"I hope my prefects will be smart enough to take the route to the library," Severus said and Pomona nodded her head in agreement. Both their houses were located either in the dungeons or at least close to it.

**Percy was in his element.**

"**Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"**

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Hallowe'en joke."**

"He wouldn't. He knows that something like this would get him exorcised," Minerva said and the others nodded. Peeves tended to avoid anything that might get him exorcised for sure.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"At least my house seems to be taking an alternate route," Pomona said, nodding in approval.

"**I've just thought – Hermione."**

"Oh dear. She won't know about the troll or the order for everybody to get to their common rooms," Minerva said worriedly.

Severus shook his head and said, "But she's in a toilet, most likely close to the charm's class room. That would surely keep her far away from the troll."

"**What about her?"**

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

"Are they out of their mind? They should be telling Percy or one of the other prefects about her missing and unaware and not going after her themselves!" Poppy said, eyes wide.

Aside from Severus, the others were equally as affronted.

Severus laughed shortly and said, "This is typical Potter. Why would you want to get a prefect or a teacher if you can head into trouble yourself?"

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"I wonder if I suspect the troll to be a distraction. Maybe I'm checking on the stone?" Severus said out loud. The others were equally worried about that possibility.

Minerva closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "And your behaviour in class will assure that they don't even think about telling you about a missing student."

The other teachers nodded their heads sadly. This would have been a good opportunity to get help and both boys had let it slip by. On the other hand, the boys might not have called them back if it had been one of them, most likely fearing the trouble they would get in for not following the instructions.

"**Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you smell something?"**

"I don't think I smell like anything that would require a comment," Severus said sourly.

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

"The troll isn't in the dungeons!" Filius squeaked in terror.

Poppy whispered in shock, "And they're heading right towards it."

**And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"**The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"Not a bad idea and it would keep them out of the way of the troll," Poppy said in slight relief.

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.**

"**Yes!"**

**Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage,**

"Thank the heavens, they're out of danger," Minerva said relieved.

**but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – a high, petrified scream – and it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked up.**

"Why do I suddenly feel as if this was the girls' toilet Hermione Granger was hiding in?" Pomona said in a whisper.

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

"**It's the girls' toilets!" Harry gasped.**

"**Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic – Harry pulled the door open – they ran inside.**

"Typical Gryffindors! Charge in without having as single clue on what to do!" Severus said, both disdain and worry audible in his voice.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

Nobody could say anything. Too scared to hear what the fate of the three students would be and if for the first time in years, if not decades, a student would die on school grounds.

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"**Oy pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

"What a brilliant plan," Severus muttered darkly, clearly not agreeing with the way Harry and Ron were distracting the troll.

"**Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Of all the times to freeze up. I wish she would at least be able to move with someone pulling her along. The longer the three of them are in the same room with the troll…," Poppy said, clearly not able to finish that sentence even in her mind.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said, closing her eyes in fright.

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Something completely normal for a Gryffindor then," Severus said, darkly. None of the others commented, as it was obvious that it was his way of relieving some of the tension.

**he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

Everyone's eyes widened at that, wondering just what the three children would do next.

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

All of them had the same expression of disgust on their face, although it couldn't erase their worry.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

"Well, at least he had some practise with his uncle," Severus commented dryly.

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"The one spell he couldn't do earlier that day. Is he completely stupid?" Severus said.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head.**

There were short laughs and deep sighs of relief at that.

Filius grinned excitedly and said, "Who would have thought that such a situation would allow someone to master a spell?"

"I'm just relieved that it actually worked," Pomona said.

Severus nodded and said, "These three seem to have an enormous amount of luck."

Everybody nodded in relieved agreement.

**The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"This will no doubt alert us to where the troll is," said Minerva.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it – dead?"**

"**I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out."**

"I can't believe they survived this and managed to knock the troll out," Minerva said, still shaking her head in disbelieve.

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

"**Urgh – troll bogies."**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

Severus snorted and said, "At least he has enough sense not to use his own."

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making,**

"No, really?" Pomona said, clearly amused that they hadn't realised that sooner.

**but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Why exactly is he the Defence teacher again?" Severus said with a frown.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"Naturally," Severus said.

Filius laughed and said, "You certainly make an impression on your wayward students."

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

"I can't wait to see that! They clearly must look like fools," Severus said.

Minerva huffed and said, "I for one don't want to see that as it would hopefully mean that they didn't encounter that troll at all."

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."**

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"**I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."**

"She's lying!" Severus said shocked.

The others were equally surprised. So far this girl had been depicted as someone who followed rules to the t and would never even think about breaking them. Not to mention lying to a teacher.

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"It seems we're not the only ones surprised by this," Minerva said.

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

"Well, aside from the reason for her being in danger, she is pretty much telling the truth. Although I would have very much preferred it, if all of them had admitted that they merely intended to warn a fellow student about the danger," Minerva said.

Pomona nodded, "And the accompanying order of returning to the common rooms. It's what they had planned to do, no doubt not expecting to actually run into the troll outside of the dungeons."

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"Somehow I doubt that they will succeed with that," Severus said shortly.

"**Well – in that case …" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"And all of us know how unlikely that actually is when it concerns most students, least of all Gryffindors," Poppy said.

Severus only smirked in satisfaction at the comparison. He would never sink as low as to hand out sweets.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

"A clear sign that you don't believe her story. She wouldn't have needed to be told about that last bit otherwise," Filius said with a smile.

Minerva nodded and said, "I most likely have noticed her problems by then and figured out that she must have been absent at the feast."

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

"Only five points?" Severus asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

"**We should have got more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

"I really hope that boy learns some tact as he grows up. I know they're still children, but really," Poppy said.

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"She might not have needed saving if she hadn't been insulted," Minerva said. She really wished that children that age would be more aware of what their words could do to others. A lot of fights and hurt feelings could be avoided that way.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks", and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Severus said surprised, "She gets insulted and ends up nearly dying because of it and now they're all friends?"

"It's not that impossible. They all experienced something that none of their classmates have and this does tie them together. I hope her description will be more favourable from now on," Pomona said.

Minerva smiled and said, "I'm just glad to know that she does find friends after all. I already feared the worst."


	11. Quidditch

**A/N: **Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or put this story (or me) on alert :)

I meant to post this chapter last night, but my timing was rather bad as I had chosen the moment my parents and I were supposed to leave for my uncle's birthday party. I never quite seem to get that right.

As for the comments pointing out mistakes - I'll take a look at them. If it's part of the books, then the blame lays with the pdf/word file I used instead of typing the book up myself and it wouldn't surprise me to find more mistakes (the conversion from pdf to doc seems to have erased any and all appearances of "norm" and I hope that I didn't miss fixing any of those disappearances). Naturally, I'm interested in having both parts as free of spelling/grammar mistakes as possible.

Now I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Quidditch<strong>

"Naturally, Quidditch gets its own chapter," Severus said with a snort.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.**

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him, holding a mattress.**

"After all the training, he should know that he won't require someone holding a mattress beneath him," Severus said.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have got through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

"As focused on Quidditch as Wood is, it shouldn't affect the schoolwork of the players," Minerva said with a frown.

**Harry learnt that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll and she was much nicer for it.**

"It seems that they will be a bad influence on Hermione Granger. It really would have been easier if things had been reversed," Poppy said.

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"As long as that flame was conjured in a class room or common room, put into a jar and carried around then, it wouldn't be a problem," Filius said.

Pomona said, "Not that we want to advertise this too much. Who knows what else they might decide to do with this."

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

None of the teachers commented, but gave meaningful glances to Severus. Eventually he held up his hands and said, "Fine. I will refrain from tormenting him with made up rules."

"**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

Severus scowled and Poppy said, "That's not a nice thing to say."

Minerva sighed and said, "The world is still painted black and white for them and teachers have no emotions. Maybe we should introduce a course to teach them ethics and to help them understand the point of view of others."

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ('How will you learn?'), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

"Typical," Severus said.

Filius sighed and said, "At least they're still learning something. They have to work with the information she gives them while simply copying it would allow them not to even think about it. The only thing they don't learn is effective research and separating the useful information from the rest. As for the information they were expected to gain researching and writing the essay, it will be covered that way."

"We could always hand out a set of different essays to random groups of students," Pomona offered, "That way we could assure that not one single student does all the research while others take the information from them instead of researching themselves."

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?**

"There is no reason why he should be afraid," Poppy said.

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"**Rather you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

**He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

"And this is the point where he should just go back," Severus said, already having a bad feeling that this wouldn't be what happened.

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"You should be coming to me with that," Poppy said, clearly put out that he apparently hadn't.

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

"This won't make you look good. Should he find out more about the stone, he will no doubt suspect you," Minerva said, shaking her head in disbelieve.

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –**

"**POTTER!"**

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

Everybody was surprised at this.

Severus snorted and said, "Well, at least he has guts. Not many would have dared to ask."

"**GET OUT! OUT!"**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to create a diversion!"**

"Well, he's on a good track. The only thing he's really leaving out is the possibility that you might have gone to check on it, because someone else was trying to steal it. Of course, with your behaviour you might seem like the most probable suspect to a Gryffindor," Filius said.

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No – he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

Eyebrows raised, Severus said, "Not to everybody apparently."

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind – he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

"That's not good. He shouldn't be flying on an empty stomach," Poppy said.

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking on to the pitch.**

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."**

Minerva sighed and said, "That is very helpful."

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.**

"Tricky is not exactly the right word considering they're first years. I cover that at the beginning of second year," Filius said.

**Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**OK, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. "We were in the team last year."**

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

"Such confidence," Severus said with a smirk.

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"I find it remarkable what kind of silly things can make a Gryffindor feel braver," Severus said, "Even Harry won't help you beat the Slytherin team. None of them graduated this year and they were in top form."

"Just you wait. I'm sure we'll see who will be on top in the end," Minerva said.

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

**Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"**

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"However did he make commentator for the games anyway?" Pomona said.

Minerva shrugged and answered, "Nobody else was really interested. Either that or they didn't fancy sitting with the teachers."

"It seems we won't be hearing about the game from Harry's perspective," Filius said.

Poppy frowned and said, "Somehow I find that the most worrying part. Almost as if something is going to happen."

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"**

Both Minerva and Severus avidly listened to the game commentary, just waiting to be proven right.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

Severus just barely managed to keep a comment back about it being a lack of skill. This was Quidditch after all.

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let out his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"Watches should be forbidden. At least when it comes to the players," Pomona said.

Filius shrugged and said, "It shows the skill of a seeker to realise when he's seeing something other than the snitch."

Before they could say anything else they were shushed by both Minerva and Severus.

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.**

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"What a good team, eh," Minerva said with a smirk.

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.**

**Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

"Somehow it never is a game involving Slytherin if there aren't any fouls," Minerva said.

Poppy scowled and said, "And Gryffindor versus Slytherin tends to give me the most injured students."

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

Most of the teachers looked confused at each other. No student had ever mentioned such a thing to them before.

"Sending them off for the game might help keep the fouls and injuries down though," Poppy said.

"**This isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. "You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?"**

**But Hagrid was on Dean's side.**

"**They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"**So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"**

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul –"**

"**Jordan, I'm warning you –"**

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

"Maybe you should give finding a commentator another go. At least for games involving Gryffindor," Severus said.

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

"This isn't supposed to happen," Minerva said with a frown.

Severus also frowned and said, "It's almost as if whoever offered the mattress knew something would happen. It certainly doesn't sound like natural broom behaviour."

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.**

Severus hummed and said, "It sounds more like someone is trying to curse the broom."

None of the others liked that suspicion.

**Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time out – and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.**

"This isn't good at all. I only hope whoever is cursing his broom can be stopped."

**Lee was still commentating.**

"**Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no …"**

**-The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

"Isn't anybody noticing that something's wrong?" Poppy said worriedly.

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have …"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"Oh dear," Minerva muttered, clutching her chest. The others weren't faring much better.

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"That's highly unlikely," Severus said.

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"It seems she caught on. Now she just needs to figure out who's responsible," Severus said, nodding in approval.

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.**

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – look."**

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.**

"**He's doing something – jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"Oh dear," Minerva whispered.

Filius sighed and said, "Too bad we probably won't find out if you're doing the jinxing or trying to counter it. I have this bad feeling that she either doesn't know about counter jinxes or just assumes the worst."

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me."**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"Those shouldn't be counted. Clearly the game has been interrupted by an outside influence," Minerva said.

Severus chose not to comment. Unless the game had been officially paused, the goals would have to be counted. The question was if Rolanda had remembered to do that.

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes.**

"First lying and now she's setting a teacher on fire! Just what are they doing with that girl," Severus said.

Filius narrowed his eyes and said, "Isn't it curious that Quirrell is mentioned? Surely she ran into others?"

The others were equally worried by this observation.

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.**

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

"That was close," Poppy said.

Severus groaned and said, "And even if I was trying to counter a jinx, it will make it appear as if distracting me solved the problem."

"Anybody she might have knocked over in her attempt to get to you might have been responsible," Filius said.

Pomona's eyes opened in surprise, "You're not thinking Quirrell? He was the only one specifically mentioned."

Everyone looked at each other. This was shaping up to be a very bad year.

**Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.**

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

"I can't believe this," Severus said.

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do some-thin' like that?"**

"Strictly speaking, I appear to have many reasons. Least of all because I appear to hate him for his father. Still, I wouldn't try it in such an obvious manner," Severus said.

Minerva shook her head and said, "You better not be planning anything."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"I can't believe Albus truly hired one of Hagrid's pets," Minerva said.

Severus frowned and said, "Fluffy. Who in their right mind calls a cerberus Fluffy?"

"Hagrid obviously. The more dangerous the animal, the less dangerous the name," Minerva said with a shake of her head.

"**Fluffy?"**

"**Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"**

Everyone groaned at this.

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"**But Snape's trying to steal it."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

"And if she knows about jinxes and counter jinxes being similar, this might have caused her to forget all about it. The evidence does speak against you in this one. At least from their perspective," Pomona said.

Severus only groaned at the realisation that his reputation, even if intentionally retained, wasn't helping him in this instance.

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"**

More groans could be heard as the secret was slowly starting to unravel with Hagrid's unintentional slips.

"He's got a good heart, but he's nearly incapable of actually keeping a secret," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head and said, "Why did Dumbledore even tell him about the stone?"

"**Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**


	12. The Mirror of Erised

A/N: Once again thanks to everybody that reviewed and put this story on alert or as a favourite! I'm hoping to reply to some of the more detailed reviews over the weekend - either using the review reply feature or by adding it to the one I already put up on Google Docs (just follow the link on my profile) :)**  
><strong>

Now I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>12 – The Mirror of Erised<strong>

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.**

"Those poor owls," Poppy said.

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"Maybe you should try some indirect heating. Some stones could be heated so they slowly pass that heat on to the room. I know direct heat sources like a fire outside of those directly under the cauldrons or heating charms on the room itself are dangerous, but indirect ones should be fine, shouldn't they?" Filius said.

Severus hummed in thought and said, "I never thought about it. By now I've gotten used to the cold in winter. I can try it with the NEWT years first. They at least should know how to counter any problems."

"I would be grateful. I have no doubt that this plays a role in all those colds and other illnesses I have to take care of during winter. It might even ease your workload some as I would need less pepper up potions if there really ended up being less students taking ill," Poppy said.

Severus nodded thoughtfully.

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realised that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

Severus sighed. There was still hope that Draco would learn to be more subtle and inventive. He knew from personal experience that repetitive insults would eventually start to lose strength and became easier to ignore. Naturally, it also depended on the current mood as well.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come round the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

"That is rather sad," Pomona said, "Christmas at Hogwarts might be amazing, but it shouldn't be better than spending it with family."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Ron and his brothers were staying too, because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"It seems someone has been a good influence on him after all," Minerva said with a smile.

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"That is fortunate. As much as Draco Malfoy shouldn't insult Ron, fighting still isn't the answer," Pomona said.

"**WEASLEY!"**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"Maybe you could have added a comment about learning to ignore such provocation?" Minerva said with a frown.

Severus snorted and said, "I can assure you, it wouldn't help."

They looked at each other for a moment, letting similar conversations go through their head. Eventually, Minerva sighed. History was repeating itself only with different players.

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him –"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"And that's how long lasting rivalries start," Pomona said.

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

**So Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"Spectacular as every year," Poppy said with a happy sigh.

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"The library? Surely she hasn't been such a good influence on them that they willingly spend time in the library on their last day before the holidays?" Severus said.

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the Hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

Filius sighed and said, "At least they're doing the entire research. It also keeps them out of trouble."

"The question is for how long?" Severus said, "Once they know what is being guarded, they might try to get past the protections."

"I hope not. Besides, they shouldn't have any reason to," Pomona said.

"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"It also sounds like they're actually looking in the wrong books," Filius said, clearly relieved.

"**I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly.**

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

"Definitely the wrong time frame," Minerva said, also relieved.

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Surely they won't try and enter?" Minerva said.

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on – out!"**

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

"And she'd probably tell one of us teachers. Surely she'd be asked to tell us should someone try and research certain topics in regards to the stone," Pomona said.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for a fortnight, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

"You're right. This sounds a bit ominous as if they will get that chance," Severus said, frowning.

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

"You never know. He's old enough that he might have made a name in the muggle world," Filius said.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.**

"Thankfully," Minerva said.

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork – bread, crumpets, marshmallows – and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"As long as they don't try any of them, I see no problem with that," Minerva said. Seeing the look of disapproval on Severus' face, she said, "Surely you did the same when it came to the Marauders?"

Snorting, Severus refrained from commenting.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family – in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing: "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

"Wizard chess isn't exactly the best way to learn chess. He really should be starting with figures that don't have their own opinion," Filius said.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early next morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"This shouldn't surprise him," Pomona said.

"**Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dressing-gown.**

"**You too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl.**

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"That is their Christmas present?" Severus said with raised eyebrows.

Poppy frowned and said, "I take it that fifty pence aren't worth much?"

"Without knowing the exact conversion rates, I'd say it's like gifting a knut or so," Severus said shaking his head.

The others weren't pleased with that comparison.

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

"I don't want to know what he considers unfriendly," Pomona said.

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"**Weird!" he said. "What a shape! This is money?"**

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle – so who sent these?"**

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, going a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley jumper."**

"It's good to know that there are people out there who consider him worthy of a gift," Filius said-

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge.**

"**Every year she makes us a jumper," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

**His next present also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

**This left only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.**

"Of all the things Albus could be giving the boy!" Minerva said exasperated.

Severus frowned and said, "What are you talking about?"

"If I'm not mistaken, than Harry just received an Invisibility Cloak. It's a Potter family heirloom that James had lent Albus shortly before they died. As good as returning it is, I wish it hadn't been given to an eleven year old, adventurous boy," Minerva said in explanation.

Severus scowled now and said, "Are you telling me that Harry Potter has just received the means to travel through the halls of Hogwarts at all times of the day without anybody being able to supervise him? Are you telling me that James Potter possessed that when he was a student?"

"We'll have to see what Harry does with the cloak and I'm afraid I don't know for sure if James had already received the cloak while he was at Hogwarts. However, it would explain why he and his friends were so difficult to catch," Minerva said.

Poppy sighed and said, "In that case we can only hope that he doesn't use it to get into trouble."

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavour Beans he'd got from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"**What is it?"**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"**It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is – try it on."**

**Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"**It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they had gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the Cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

Everyone groaned at the proof that this was indeed an Invisibility Cloak.

Pomona said unhappily, "The worst of it is that we can't stop Harry from receiving the cloak. If it truly is a family heirloom, nobody has the right to keep it from him."

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

"And here's the proof that it was Albus who gifted the cloak," Severus said, knowing only one person who's handwriting was both narrow and loopy.

**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**

**It is time it was returned to you.**

**Use it well.**

Everybody snorted at this and Filius said, "As if he expects an eleven year old not to misuse such a cloak."

**A Very Merry Christmas to you.**

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the Cloak.**

"**I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the Cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"He better not share it with those two. I don't want to know what they could use that cloak for," Minerva said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"**Merry Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look – Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a large yellow G.**

"As if that's going to help," Severus said, shaking his head.

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's jumper. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"If he really minded, he would have no problem asking his mother to receive his jumper in a different colour," Severus said.

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

Everybody shook their head at this. They had quickly learned to simply give both of them detention instead of trying to figure out which one they were punishing. It made their game of identity changing useless and most of the time both were involved in whatever they were being punished for anyway.

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly come halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy jumper over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

"**I – don't – want –" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the Prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by his jumper.**

"Somehow it's never boring with those two around. They could be a bit nicer to their brother though," Pomona said.

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – **

"It seems a bit excessive for how many students apparently staid over the holidays," Severus said.

Filius laughed and said, "When have you ever known the house elves not to be excessive when it comes to food?"

**and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic crackers were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear-admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

"That is always rather fun," Filius said with a smile.

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lop-sided.**

McGonagall blushed and said, "Maybe I should make sure not to drink too much."

"It seems all of us are rather merry. Really, we're usually better at hiding this kind of behaviour from the students though," Pomona said.

Severus shrugged and said, "Maybe he's just too observant for his own good."

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow-your-own-warts kit and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs Norris' Christmas dinner.**

"Not a bad haul and those mice usually last quiet a while, much to the pleasure of Mrs Norris," Poppy said.

Severus laughed and said, "She tends to be more pleasant in the time after Christmas."

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

**After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

"I swear, those three bring out the worst in each other," Minerva said while shaking her head.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.**

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leant over the side of his own bed and pulled the Cloak out from under it.**

**His father's … this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now. **

"Naturally," Severus muttered darkly.

**He slipped out of bed and wrapped the Cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

**Use it well. Suddenly, Harry felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this Cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back – his father's Cloak – he felt that this time – the first time – he wanted to use it alone.**

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.**

"He can do everything with that cloak and he chooses the library?" Severus said, eyebrows raised, "Then again, the Restricted Section isn't exactly a place where he's allowed to go."

Filius shrugged and said, "Well, they're trying to find out who Flamel is and think that the Restricted Section will be helpful."

"It's still not what I would have imagined to be the first thing he would think of," Severus said.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope which separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"He's got an incredible sense of magic. Not many can actually hear the whispering. The gloomy feeling yes, it's deliberately enhanced after all, but the whispering?" Filius said appreciatively.

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting-looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

"I think I know which one it is. It's one of those with additional warding against unauthorised access," Severus said.

**A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence – the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note.**

"That is a nice feature to keep students away and to make sure that they actually stay away," Pomona said, approval in her voice. Minerva, Poppy and Filius nodded in agreement.

**He stumbled backwards and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside – stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch almost in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognise where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"There are suits of armour everywhere. That is hardly a good orientation," Pomona said.

Minerva frowned and said, "And how does he know where the kitchens are?"

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."**

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a short cut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied.**

"So close and somehow I have the feeling that he will get away with it," Severus said whistfully.

"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him – the Cloak didn't stop him being solid.**

"At least he's smart enough to know that. Even if it's less helpful for us," Pomona said.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past and Harry leant against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

"Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this?" Poppy said.

Minerva sighed and said, "Maybe because he narrowly escaped Filch before only to run into Fluffy?"

"Right, I hope it won't be this bad again," Poppy said with a sigh.

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cqfru oyt on wohsi.**

"That doesn't sound too dangerous," Pomona said.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "It appears to be the mirror mentioned in the chapter title. Somehow I don't think this is an ordinary mirror."

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed – for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"What kind of mirror can show a roomful of people when there are none?" Poppy said, trying to think about an answer.

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder – but, still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

"I doubt that. There's nothing that can turn you invisible to physical contact," Severus said, his face showed that he seemed to have a theory.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green – exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just like Harry's did.**

"Lily and James," Minerva said in a whisper as she understood just who Harry was seeing.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "The mirror shows him a reflection of what he is missing."

"What he desires," Filius said, excitedly, "Erised is desire spelled backwards."

Silence settled as they all realised that after all that Harry had gone through, he desired a family, his own family, the most.

After a moment, Pomona said, "And because his relatives never showed him pictures, he didn't even recognise them."

"Dead or not, he should be able to recognise them on sight," Severus said angrily. He didn't need to mention the Dursleys for the others to know what he was angry about.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees – Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

"It shouldn't have been the first time, least of all for those on Lily's side," Poppy said.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Pomona said.

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important any more. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

"This is really worrisome," Severus said, "He shouldn't be affected to this degree by a simple mirror."

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the Cloak too, they had to walk much more slowly next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"For once, he's being the reasonable one. I'm glad to see that he has some sense. It's a good starting point for when he grows up over the years," Minerva said with approval.

"**No.'" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour.**

"**It's here – just here. – yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the Cloak from round his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

"He shouldn't be this excited about the mirror," Filius said.

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything."**

"**Look! Look at them all … there are loads of them …"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family any more, just Ron in his paisley pyjamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"I somehow don't think he's seeing any family," Severus said.

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"**No – I'm alone – but I'm different – I look older – and I'm Head Boy!"**

"**What?"**

"**I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too!"**

"Remember the train ride?" Filius said sadly, "I think he desires to outshine his brothers who seemingly already achieved everything there is."

Minerva sighed, "I really need to pay more attention to my students. I wish I had more time for that."

"It's not always easy for us, but you're Deputy Headmistress as well. That takes even more of your time up," Filius said.

Severus frowned and said, "Shouldn't most of your duties as Deputy fall into summertime?"

"With Albus also having two prominent roles in the ICW and the Wizengamot, I have to cover some of his tasks during the school year as well," Minerva said.

Filius sighed and said, "Maybe he should step back a bit with his roles so he can fulfil his roles completely."

None of them usually criticised the Headmaster, but they all knew that he was getting on in age. There was a point when you needed to realise that things started to take longer to get done.

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"**How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look –"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

"**You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

"**Don't push me –"**

"This mirror is clearly dangerous when it can push two friends to fight with each other," Pomona said.

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realised how loudly they had been talking.**

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the Cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing – did the Cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"**This isn't safe – she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

"Good. They better stay away from it, too," Poppy said.

**The snow still hadn't melted next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No … you go …"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

"**Why not?"**

"And it already has pulled Harry in. As nice as it is that he saw his parents, he shouldn't become this addicted to the mirror," Severus said.

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it – and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

"**You sound like Hermione."**

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

Everybody frowned at this.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

**Except –**

"**So – back again, Harry?"**

"Caught in the act," Severus said, "And lucky too, considering that this is most likely Dumbledore."

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"**I – I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

"No doubt he was disillusioned and waiting for Harry," Minerva said with a frown.

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"**I didn't know it was called that, sir."**

"**But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"**

"**It – well – it shows me my family –"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."**

"Then why didn't he stop this the night before?" Minerva said angrily.

"**How did you know –?"**

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want … whatever we want …"**

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"Then it doesn't belong into a room where students can find it," Pomona said angrily.

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

"Prepared? Why would he need to be prepared to run into this mirror?" Minerva said with a frown.

**Harry stood up.**

"**Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"**

"That's a bit personal," Pomona said

Severus snorted and said, "Clearly, nobody ever bothered to teach him what was considered too personal."

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."**

They all looked at each other in surprise.

**Harry stared.**

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

"I do agree with him. Albus probably didn't tell the truth," Severus said. Albus had understood him far too well, not to have regrets in life. Regrets tended to go hand in hand with a desire to undo previous actions. They also tended to be far too personal to talk about.


	13. Nicolas Flamel

AN: I meant to have this up at the beginning of the week, but rl knows how to keep me distracted. Least of all by deleting all those fics. Just today what feels like half my bookmarked stories for "reading the books" - stories disappeared. Just for that I'll upload the completed version to Google Docs (where I'll hopefully add more review replies to the previous ones over the weekend - which I so meant to do last weekend... ). The link for this version should be on my profile, so it doesn't get lost should this story go down.**  
><strong>

Since there was a comment about how quick I got out the last chapter - I had finished all remaining chapters when I first started posting again this year. As long as I remember to login I should have them out in a regular fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>13 – Nicolas Flamel<strong>

"So they're going to find out who Flamel is," Filius said excitedly.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the Invisibility Cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the Mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

"This could have been prevented if only the mirror had been moved immediately after Harry had discovered it," Poppy said.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ('If Filch had caught you!') and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"If there was any doubt about those two boys having corrupted her, than this is the proof that they have," Severus said.

Minerva sighed and said, "But at least she hasn't given up on reining them in. If we're lucky she's as much a good influence on them as they're a bad influence on her."

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

"Well, at least there's something good in all that training they appear to be doing in bad weather," Poppy said.

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just got very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"This will make you look bad, although I dare say that your intentions are good. Especially if you tried to counter jinx the broom last time," Minerva said with a sigh.

Severus sighed and said, "I'd rather look bad than risk his life. For Lily's sake."

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

"**Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

"**It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch …**

"You're trying to save his life and end up looking like you're the one trying to kill him," Minerva said with a huff, "Somehow that's exactly how I imagine it."

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to each other as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him. "I need to concen–" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"Sinister desire? That boy is way beyond dramatic," Severus said.

"**Don't play" said Hermione at once.**

"**Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"As if I wouldn't know that," Poppy said.

"**Really break your leg," said Ron.**

Poppy shook her head, scowling at the suggestion, and said, "And that's something that is easily fixed."

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

Filius sighed and said, "Really? He's convinced that Severus is trying to kill him and all he can think about is the fact that there isn't a reserve Seeker?"

"Why isn't there a reserve Seeker anyway?" Minerva said with a frown. Sure Harry appeared to be good, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't need a reserve Seeker.

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognised at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Everyone fell about laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.**

Pomona frowned and said, "I hope this is an exaggeration and not everybody laughed."

"**What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practise that on."**

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

"Yes, come to me and I'll be sure to take care of this," Minerva said.

**Neville shook his head.**

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

Severus snorted and said, "Typical."

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

Everybody winced at that. They could guess what Ron had meant, but it wasn't exactly coming through right. The boy had come far in the last couple of chapters, but still managed to speak without thinking.

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked.**

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

"Well, that sounds uplifting," Severus said.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the Frog.**

"But it's fulfilling its purpose. Everybody has some housepride and their rivalries – I have no doubt that you could easily switch the houses in that sentence if needed," Minerva said.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Even if the rivalry sometimes went a bit far, it still had its uses in banding the students of one house together.

"**Thanks, Harry … I think I'll go to bed … D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

"**Dumbledore again," he said. "He was the first one I ever –"**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

"You've got to be joking," Severus said as he realised what the chocolate frog meant.

"**I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

Everybody was laughing in some way or another. Out of all the ways they could have figured out who Nicolas Flamel was, none of them would have ever considered this one.

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd got back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"Light?" Filius said, "I'm even more convinced that she might just be in the wrong house."

"Or there's far more bravery in her than is obvious," Minerva said.

"**Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

"**I knew it! I knew it!"**

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

Everybody laughed at this and Pomona said, "This reminds me of you Severus. You're just as forceful when brewing a potion and your glares look rather deadly whenever someone dares to interrupt you."

Severus only scowled at the comparison.

"**Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

"That poor girl," Severus said with a smirk. He knew all too well how that felt, but had long since learned not to expect any kind of reaction when revealing something.

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

"**Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look – read that, there."**

**She pushed the book towards them, and Harry and Ron read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

"Not bad. They're catching on rather quickly now that they know who Flamel is," Flitwick said.

Minerva sighed and said, "Good instincts might be good, but under these circumstances I wish they wouldn't have figured it out. We received a warning with this book to change the next year. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Bad in which way?" Pomona said, suddenly worried as well.

Minerva shook her head and said, "What if they end up confronting whoever is trying to steal the stone? They're only first years…"

"As much as I want to say that this is ridiculous, I have to agree with this feeling. I somehow don't think this is just about them finding out about the stone and then doing nothing," Severus said and a somber mood settled as the book continued to be read with the help of the charm.

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

Poppy laughed shortly and said, "Well, that is a good point."

**Next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them … it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"That boy seems to have a death wish," Severus said.

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the pitch," said Hermione.**

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team weren't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the House Championship was wonderful, no one had done it for nearly seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could – yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

"You're not reading the minds of your students, are you Severus," Minerva said shortly.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I might skim the topmost layer of their thoughts, but I've developed a good eye for suspicious behaviour. Once you have that it's easy to figure out if something is lying or hiding something just by the way they act."

"Good. This could lead to a scandal otherwise and I'm sure it would be one reason why all the parents would unite," Minerva said. She had eventually managed to learn the same thing without the help of Occlumency.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the changing rooms next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practising the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd got the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"Now that is what I call loyal friends. Although I hope they don't need to do anything. Maybe we should tell Rolanda to cover the dangers of casting spells on someone in the air," Pomona said.

"**Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

**Back in the changing room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much."**

"Which is a sure way to get both houses to hate you even more. My Hufflepuffs wouldn't be too happy to win solely because of a biased referee," Pomona said sadly.

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even – blimey – Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

"In which case I wouldn't have to referee to begin with. I can't imagine anyone trying something with Albus present," Severus said, shaking his head.

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

"**Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

Everybody laughed at that. There were many things you could recognise someone by, especially Albus Dumbledore, but this was something new.

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try and hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched on to the pitch, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"And another viewpoint change," Filius said, "Might be better for Quidditch though."

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look – they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

Severus rolled his eyes.

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

Severus sighed, Slytherins used to have more subtlety than that.

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

"He's not very creative when it comes to insults, is he," Pomona said.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

Severus snorted and said, "He's still successful though."

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Ron's nerves were already stretched to breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"That's not good," Poppy said.

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly. "Harry – !"**

"**What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet.**

"**You're in luck, Weasley Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

"You don't think he actually saw the Snitch already, do you?" Pomona said surprised.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping on to her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape – she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches – next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

Severus scowled at that. First his offer to referee was made useless by Dumbledore appearing and now Harry nearly rammed him mid air. At least it was because he had seen the Snitch.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor are in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it – the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped – then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

"Now that was really quick," Filius said, "It might just be another record."

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror … been keeping busy … excellent …"**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

**Harry left the changing room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more.**

"Okay, even if Quidditch can be rather important at Hogwarts, it's hardly acknowledged outside of it outside of students being able to gain some experience playing the game. It's hardly comparable to the fame he already has," Minerva said.

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him on to their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

**Harry had reached the shed. He leant against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape …**

"Hardly," Severus said with a snort.

**And speaking of Snape …**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognised the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the Forest while everyone else was at dinner – what was going on?**

"He can recognise the way I walk?" Severus said in disbelieve.

Poppy frowned and said, "Even more interesting is why you're heading into the Forest?"

Severus only shrugged at that, having no idea himself.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the Forest at a run. He followed.**

"He's way too curious for his own good!" Severus said.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided towards them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

"So you're suspecting Quirrell to be involved with whatever is happening?" Minerva said thoughtfully.

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."**

**Harry leant forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"This doesn't sound good," Pomona said.

Minerva frowned and said, "It almost sounds as if you're working together."

Severus frowned as well, not sure what was going on.

"**B-b-but Severus, I –"**

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step towards him.**

"**I-I don-t know what you –"**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "– your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."**

"**B-but I d-d-don't –"**

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

"Independent of your innocence or guilt, this makes you look very suspicious. I wonder what you've been saying in the parts he couldn't hear," Poppy said.

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"**Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right – talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this …"**

"Naturally, he's telling them everything as soon as possible," Minerva said, shaking her head at her future student. He was a trouble magnet and not in the same way as his father.

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

"**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through –"**

"That's not a bad theory actually. Although you probably know enough spells to break through most things," Filius said.

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

Everybody laughed at this.

"Does this mean you're that scary or that Quirrell is that easily frightened?" Minerva said, still smiling brightly.


	14. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**I'm sorry for once again taking over a month to post the next chapter. I had intended to wait some time until the deletion spree has passed in order to avoid catching the attention of the wrong person and by the time I thought it was save again, work and rl in general (along with hot weather) just plain exhausted me. This meant that I spent lit.  
><strong>

**To avoid a repeat and because there are only 4 more chapters (including this one), I figured I'd post all the remaining chapters. If you find any typos or so, just let me know. I'll try and fix them :)  
><strong>

**Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and / or put this story or me on alert :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 – Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback<strong>

The laughter immediately stopped as everybody was shocked by the chapter title.

Minerva swallowed and said, "This isn't supposed to mean that there's a dragon at Hogwarts, is it?"

"And those three will somehow be involved or it wouldn't be in the book since it's been only from Harrry's point of view so far outside of the Quidditch games," Severus said.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

"Or he isn't the one being pressured to reveal his secret," Severus said.

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

"Well, what can I say? A year at Hogwarts can do wonders," Minerva said with a smile.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up revision timetables and colour-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"Not even the majority of my Ravenclaws become this obsessive ten weeks before the exams. The last couple of weeks maybe, but not that many," Filius said.

Minerva shook her head and said with a smile, "Well, it might not be obvious why she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, but I'm still glad to know that she found her place in Gryffindor."

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all."**

Everybody winced at that. The book had shown that Hermione wasn't someone to rely on what she already knew but on continuously building on her knowledge.

"**What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me …"**

"I hope those two boys can help her relax a bit more or I fear how she will react to the OWLs and NEWTs," Pomona said.

Minerva nodded and said, "Especially since we're already assigning homework for revision close to the exams."

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practising wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

"This is odd," Severus said.

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St–"**

"No subtlety at all. Anyone could hear them talk about it," Severus said with a snort.

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy –"**

"Well, I guess the lack of sense seems to be a Gryffindor trait after all," Severus said.

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"**

Minerva raised her eyebrows and said, "I'm surprised. Hagrid's usually not this aware of when to keep quiet."

"**See you later, then," said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

"**What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

"**I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

"**Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."**

"By Merlin, he's really going to have a dragon," Pomona said in a shocked whisper.

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry.**

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

"**But there aren't wild dragons in Britain!" said Harry.**

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

"It seems he can quite easily remember things if they interest him," Filius said with a smile, "So there is a way to motivate him."

Minerva sighed and said, "If only we had time to figure out how to motivate every single student."

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

"I'd very much like to know that as well," Pomona said, determination clearly audible.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, "Who is it?" before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

"That is rather odd," Severus said

**It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

Minerva sighed and said, "I fear there is no denying anymore that Hagrid is hatching a dragon."

"**So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating about the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

"As he should," Poppy said.

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"Why couldn't he be a bit more suspicious and mention such things to some of us," Minerva said, shaking her head.

Pomona frowned and said, "And what makes you think he won't?"

"Because he hasn't so far and he's far too worried about getting anybody into trouble," Minerva said.

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

"Flattery is one way of getting him to spill his secrets. I wish she wouldn't have figured that one out… or thought of trying it," Severus said.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that … let's see … he borrowed Fluffy from me … then some o' the teachers did enchantments … Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"**Snape?"**

"**Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

"If I was inclined to steal the stone, this would actually be a perfect way to hide my intentions. Not that it would allow me to be sloppy in other places though," Severus said, "Sooner or later Albus would become suspicious."

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, but I know that he can be motivated to keep something secret," Minerva said.

Severus frowned and said, "Like why he was expelled from Hogwarts? Nobody has been able to figure that out."

"That is one example," Poppy said.

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"**Hagrid – what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. "That's – er …"**

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"Why do I get a really bad feeling about this?" Severus said, just barely refraining from repeatedly hitting his head against something.

"**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

"**Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library – Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. an' see here – how ter recognise diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."**

"Well, at least he's a bit prepared for what's coming," Filius said, although it was obvious that he wished the preparation had been more thorough and uptodate.

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

"And there goes his common sense that he had just displayed in not revealing any more information," Severus said sarcastically.

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making revision timetables for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them mad.**

"How close to the exams do you think they are now?" Filius said worriedly. He doubted that either of the boys would abandon Hermione, but it could blow up quite spectacularly and with some or all of them upset it might influence how well they did on their exams.

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"Well, at least she knows how to keep it her priorities straight and help to keep this secret," Pomona said.

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

Everybody shook their heads. They just knew that this would end badly.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology, and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the Forest. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.**

"**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

"So they're still in time," Filius said, all of a sudden rather excited.

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped on to the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"And the descriptions strike again," Poppy said with a smile.

Minerva shrugged and said, "But rather fitting from what I've heard."

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"**Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"Only Hagrid," Minerva said with a sigh and everybody nodded in agreement.

"**Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.**

Severus laughed and said, "Don't tell me someone needs to explain to Hagrid how this works…"

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"I hope he doesn't keep this a secret in a bid to get them into even more trouble. If the three won't tell us, I'd hope that at least Draco would," Severus said, already having a bad feeling that this wouldn't happen.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

"Well, he's got a point there," Minerva said with a scowl.

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length, in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

"Oh dear."

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"**

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it a fortnight and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

"**I – I know I can't keep him for ever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron.**

"**Charlie," he said.**

"Yes, of course. That's a good idea actually," Minerva said.

Severus frowned and said, "He's the one that went to work with dragons, right?"

Minerva nodded and everybody sighed in relief. Surely Hagrid would see that this was the best option they had.

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

"**No – Charlie – your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"Thank Merlin," Poppy said, "I hope they can send the dragon there before anything happens."

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

"**It bit me!" he said,**

"Oh no," Poppy said and the others were equally worried.

**showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

"Well, he's officially mad now," Filius said, shaking his head sadly.

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

"**It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

"Thank goodness," Minerva said, "I hope nothing else happens until they hand over the dragon."

**Dear Ron,**

**How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

**Love,**

**Charlie**

**They looked at each other.**

"**We've got the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the Cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

"I wish they would come to one of us to handle the meeting," Pomona said worriedly.

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert – and Malfoy.**

**There was a hitch. By next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey – would she recognise a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

"Why didn't he immediately come to me? They shouldn't let things get this bad," Poppy said, "As much as it pains me not to ask questions, I know that sometimes it helps to avoid them getting hurt even more."

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog but I don't think she believes me – I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no – oh no – I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

"Well, I hope he at least tells one of us before Saturday," Severus said, "As tempting as it might be to get them in trouble by having them caught out of bed, that's not the answer."

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

**They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage – noth-in' I can't handle."**

"Nothing is save from Norbert now, I wish it was Saturday already."

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot – jus' playin' – he's only a baby, after all."**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

"They sure are right about that. The sooner the dragon is gone, the better," Poppy said.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the Entrance Hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

"A teddy bear?" Severus said sceptically.

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though teddy was having his head torn off.**

"**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's short cuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"Of course not! That crate must be beyond heavy for two first years," Pomona said worriedly.

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.**

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing-gown and a hairnet, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you –"**

"Clearly he didn't bother to tell anyone before he was caught out of bed himself," Minerva huffed. After a moment she added, "I don't know what is worse – first years trying to bend the rules to the extreme to test with how much they can get away with or those that start deliberately breaking them after a couple of years."

"The older students definitely," Severus said, "The first years tend to be easily caught and learn rather quickly usually."

The others nodded in agreement.

"**You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"**

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

"Even with it being true, it's too fantastic a story to believe easily," Minerva said regretfully.

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the Cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

"**Don't," Harry advised her.**

"Yes, don't or you might get caught after all," Severus said with a smirk.

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going … going … gone.**

"Thank Merlin for that," Pomona said and Poppy quickly agreed. The others merely sighed in relief.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – Malfoy in detention – what could spoil their happiness?**

"Well, I'm sure they'll get caught now," Severus said with a smirk.

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

"**Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.**

"I have a feeling that they won't in the future," Filius said regretfully.


	15. The Forbidden Forest

**15 – The Forbidden Forest**

They all looked at each other nervously. They had just gotten rid of a dragon and the next adventure was already waiting? These three students would surely be the death of them.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"I'd love to disagree with that. The Forbidden Forest will be far worse," Poppy said.

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the Cloak?**

"Considering that this is the first time it happened, I wouldn't consider it stupid," Filius said, "Although it remains to be seen what the punishment will be and what consequences they will draw from what happened."

Severus scowled and said, "Hopefully not how to avoid detection next time, but not to do it again."

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"It might just be a good thing then that I apparently don't know about the last two," Minerva said dryly.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"It's been a quite a while since you last caught four students out of bed," Filius said with a wink, remembering only too well the adventures of the Marauders that never seemed to get hindered by getting caught.

"**Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag.-" Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

"Well, this proves that they were up to no good, doesn't it," Pomona said with a smile, knowing all too well the signs of a guilty conscience in a student.

"**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville – Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!**

"Really Minerva. You never heard me when I told you about catching those four?" Filius said with a smirk.

Minerva huffed and said, "I hardly think that it would be a good idea to give Harry Potter any reason to see his father as a role model for breaking school rules."

"Yes, he manages that on his own just fine. I shudder to think what he would think of if he had a role model to lead him into breaking even more school rules and pranking everyone," Severus said.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"That is rather harsh," Poppy said.

"**Fifty?" Harry gasped – they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

"**Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.**

"Really? I never thought I would see the day you took that many points from your own house," Severus said, eyebrows raised.

"**Professor – please –"**

"**You can't –"**

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

"So you approved of what the Marauders did?" Severus said with a scowl.

Minerva scowled back and said, "That is not what I meant."

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the House Cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

"Well, let's hope that it teaches them a valuable lesson and keeps them out of trouble," Pomona said.

Severus shook his head and said, "With the way this book is going, I find that hard to believe."

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hour-glasses that recorded the house points next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first-years.**

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"That is ridiculous!" Pomona said. Severus was surprised at this turn of events and Poppy and Filius were shocked at this reaction of the student body.

Minerva sighed and said, "This isn't what I had in mind with that punishment."

**Only Ron stood by him.**

"**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

"**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

"Not yet," Minerva said stiffly.

"**Well – no," Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"This is beyond bad," Poppy said worriedly.

None of them had expected this kind of reaction to first years losing that many points.

"**Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker".**

"This is getting out of control," Minerva moaned.

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well known, but nobody would speak to them either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the revision he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells off by heart, memorise the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions …**

"Well, at least there's something good coming from this," Filius said, but it was obvious that he wasn't happy about how that result had been achieved.

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

"**No – no – not again, please –"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

"**All right – all right –" he heard Quirrell sob.**

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom, straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway towards it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

"I wonder who he was talking to," Severus said.

Filius nodded and said, "And how this person managed to leave this quickly and unnoticed."

"Although it's probably a good thing. Whoever Quirrell was talking to is mostly likely dangerous considering what they seem to be after," Pomona said and everybody nodded in agreement.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step – Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

"**Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell –"**

"**There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here, telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"**

"Luckily there isn't," Severus said.

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

"**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"**But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Hallowe'en and that he was nowhere near the third floor – who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

"As much as it pains me to say, he has a point. It's not very likely that one of us would believe them about anybody trying to steal the stone, let alone one of us," Filius said.

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

"**If we just do a bit of poking around –"**

"**No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

**He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

"He's truly holding to his resolution of not meddling into things any more. That's rather surprising," Pomona said with a frown.

Severus also frowned and said, "Especially considering how much is left of the book. I somehow don't believe that we'll be reading about how peaceful exams will be with nothing else happening."

"I wish you weren't right, but I do fear the same," Minerva said, "Especially with the chapter title as it is."

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall.**

**Prof. M. McGonagall**

"That is rather late for a detention given to first years," Poppy said worriedly.

Minerva frowned and said, "I wish I knew what I was thinking."

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furore over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of revision lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

**At eleven o'clock that night they said goodbye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there – and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had got a detention, too.**

"**Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he continued, leering at them. "Oh yes … hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me … It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out … hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed … Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

"I think we need to have a word with him about scaring the students. Those old punishments were stopped for a reason," Pomona said.

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "He does have a point there. Although going by the title it won't be enough to stop him from exploring the Forest."

The others nodded in sudden suspicion, suddenly apprehensive just what the detention would turn out to be.

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

"**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy – it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

"What?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

Minerva shook her head in disbelieve and said, "I can't believe that I would have sent them to Hagrid if I had known just where he would be sending them."

"It's possible that you didn't know. Hagrid has a lot of other duties that don't involve the Forest."

**At this, Neville let out a little moan and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**The Forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."**

"Did they say if the moon was full?" Poppy said, clearly worried.

Filius shook his head and said, "Only that the moon was bright but not whether it was full or not.

"We need to make sure that Hagrid knows that it's not okay to take students into the Forest to serve a detention. Especially not First years!" Minerva said and everybody nodded in agreement.

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

"**That's your lookout, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

"There had been no reason to think that he would be sent into the Forest as punishment," Severus growled.

**Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"**Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**

"**I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."**

"**That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

"**I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

"Who hired him anyway? He's not suitable to be in close contact with children," Poppy said.

Minerva sighed and said, "He grew bitter the longer he staid here. He wasn't as badly tempered when he started."

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

"**I'm not going in that Forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

"That's not exactly correct. We could have found a more fitting punishment that didn't involve going into the Forest," Severus said.

Minerva snorted and said, "Not to mention that we're hopefully going to stop them having to smuggle a dragon out by keeper a closer eye on Hagrid."

Severus looked at her and nodded his agreement. Avoiding the need for the punishment all together would certainly be the best option.

"Just in case we should ask him just what he's planning to do whenever he wants to take over a detention," Filius said.

Minerva nodded and said, "Of course."

"**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd –"**

"– **tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"**

"Well, he might protest the Forest. However, he would leave the exact details of Draco's punishment to us," Severus said.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze.**

"**Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

**He led them to the very edge of the Forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the Forest.**

"**Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

Everybody looked at each other in shock.

"He's taking them into the Forest knowing that aside from the usual dangers there's something hunting unicorns in there?" Pomona said fearfully.

Minerva closed her eyes in resignation and said, "We need to have more than just one word with him. Just because most things aren't dangerous to him, doesn't mean that they aren't to everyone else."

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"**There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggering around since last night at least."**

"First of all, Fang is a coward so I wouldn't be too sure and splitting up? I think it might be best if Hagrid never leads a detention at all," Pomona said.

Minerva sighed and said, "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

"**I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practise now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go."**

Severus groaned and said, "From all we've read about Longbottom and Draco, this is the worst combination possible."

**The Forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path and Harry, Hermione and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"**Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"Highly doubtable," Severus muttered.

"**Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

**They walked past a mossy tree-stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

"**You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

Everybody held their breath at that, worried about what they would be facing now.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

"This doesn't sound good," Pomona muttered.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "And either Potter has a very good imagination or someone's following them."

"**I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Is it me or is he holding onto Draco's suggestion a bit too much?" Severus said.

Filius sighed and said, "He probably doesn't know about anything else that's dangerous in the Forest. At least not something he could name."

"**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself – I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came – was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"Thank Merlin it was only a centaur," Pomona said.

Severus shrugged and said, "Either he was mistaken or there's someone else out there."

"**Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

"**Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. an' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."**

"**We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

"This somehow doesn't sound like the girl she has been described as so far," Severus muttered, frowning in confusion.

"**Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

"**Erm –"**

"**A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"A bit? Clearly we aren't teaching them enough," Severus said with a snort.

Minerva smiled and said, "Or she's so impressed or intimidated by actually meeting a centaur that she doesn't know what to say. She's Muggleborn after all. To them centaurs and other creatures are nothing but myth until they actually start at Hogwarts."

"Still, I would have imagined that she quickly learned all about that," Severus said with a shrug.

Filius laughed and said, "Or that's why she's actually intimidated. Centaurs are known not to associate with wizards and witches very much and the contact they have can be rather violent."

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anything?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upwards, then sighed again.**

"**Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

"**Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

"Isn't Mars the Roman god of war? Why do I suddenly have bad feeling about this?" Minerva said.

Filius frowned and said, "Indeed. I've never considered applying mythology to their predictions taken from the sky."

"So Mars being bright might actually be a warning of a coming war," Severus said.

Pomona shuddered and said, "You don't think it's a warning that You-Know-Who is coming back, do you?"

"Let's hope not," Minerva said apprehensively.

"**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

"Good old Hagrid. It's a wonder that he still tries to get things out of them," Poppy said with a laugh.

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The Forest hides many secrets."**

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and – bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

"**Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

"**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

"**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen any-thin' odd in here lately? Only there's a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skywards.**

"**Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

Severus suddenly laughed out loud. Seeing the confused looks of his fellow teachers he said, "Just imagining Hagrid's reaction to hearing that."

"**We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

"**Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"Truer words have never been spoken," Filius said with a smile.

"**Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh, a fair few … Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs … they know things … jus' don' let on much."**

"**D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

"**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."**

"Somehow I don't think he should be that casual about someone killing unicorns being on their trail," Poppy said with a frown.

Minerva sighed, "As much as I like Hagrid, sometimes he can be oblivious to the fact that things that can't harm him can harm others."

"Just sometimes?" Severus said, eyebrows raised.

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

"**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"Oh no," Pomona said worriedly.

"**You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

"What's he thinking leaving them alone?" Minerva said shocked.

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

"**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

"**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville … It's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Typical," Severus said.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him for a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"A minute ago he was afraid to go into the Forest and now he scares Longbottom?" Pomona said with a frown.

Severus frowned and said, "I don't know if it's the fact that he's out of his parents influence or if he's just been on his best behaviour around me so far, but with every chapter we read this sounds less like the Draco Malfoy I know so far."

"Let's hope it's just that he's out of his parents influence for the first time. That just means that he's trying to figure out the new boundaries and will eventually behave himself appropriately again. I've had my fair share of those in my house," Minerva said.

Severus nodded thoughtfully, remembering only too well the few cases he had had himself over the years. Usually his Slytherins had learned their boundaries when in public by the time they reached Hogwarts, but every now and then someone wanted to shake the tight reigns high society put on them.

"**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

Severus sighed and said, "As much disaster as those two together can be, I think for once Hagrid made a smart choice there. Potter at least seems to be able to stay calm in dangerous situations. Well, calm enough to keep things from escalating between them."

**So Harry set off into the heart of the Forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"Naturally it would be Harry to find the unicorn," Poppy said in a whisper.

"**Look –" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.**

"Oh, the poor thing," Pomona said and Poppy had tears in her eyes. The others managed to keep the tears at bay although they were no less saddened by the image described.

**Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered … Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"No! Who would do such a thing?" Filius said shocked. The witches were too shocked to say anything.

Severus swallowed dryly and hoarsely said in a whisper, "To drink its blood is despicable and only a desperate would do so. Whoever this is, they're soul will forever be cursed."

"Only Voldemort would be evil enough to do so," Minerva whispered and everybody nodded silently in agreement. They're worst fears were just about to be proven true.

"**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted – so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards him – he couldn't move for fear.**

**Then a pain pierced his head like he'd never felt before, it was as though his scar was on fire – half-blinded, he staggered backwards. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over him, charging at the figure.**

"Quirrell," Severus said, "He had been sitting right next to me at the welcoming feast and Potter had a similar reaction then."

"At least someone is there to protect him," Filius said.

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"**Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

"**Yes – thank you – what was that?"**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar which stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

"**You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"Did I hear that right? The centaur just offered to let Potter ride on him?" Severus said in disbelieve.

Everybody was equally surprised and Filius quickly got up to check the book. After a moment he said, "It really says so in the book."

Poppy snorted and said, "That boy is clearly uncomfortable with his fame and here even the centaurs treat him differently."

"At least it's to protect him," Minerva said, "The quicker they leave that place the better."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"**My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber on to his back.**

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

"**Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"Hah! At least the other centaurs are still the same," Severus said slightly satisfied.

"**Do you realise who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this Forest, the better."**

"**What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously.**

"**I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said, in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

"**For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest!"**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

"**Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"I think I've heard Hagrid talk about Firenze some time. He seems to be the most moderate of the centaurs when it comes to humans," Pomona said.

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"Now that is normal when it comes to centaurs," Poppy said with a smile. The danger was over and now they could at least be relieved that none of the students had been hurt.

"**Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him any more. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

"**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"Is Firenze telling Potter something?" Severus said with a frown.

"**No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions."**

Severus snorted and said, "You better believe that. Nothing would get me to work with unicorn blood."

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

"**But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed for ever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"For once I can agree with a Potter. Everything is better than living a cursed life," Severus said and the others numbly nodded. The thought alone had them worried.

Filius sighed and said, "No doubt this is the point where Potter is either told or figures out that Voldemort is at Hogwarts."

"**It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"**The Philosopher's Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who –"**

"Here it goes," Pomona said softly.

"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"**Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol–"**

"Let's hope that knowledge will be enough to keep him from investigating this further," Poppy said worriedly.

Severus sighed and said, "If he's anything like Lily, this will only make this more interesting."

"**Harry! Harry, are you all right?"**

**Hermione was running towards them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

"**I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

"**This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

"Thank Merlin for that," Minerva said, "Once we're done with this book I'm going to have a word with Hagrid about the things that are dangerous to the students even if they're harmless for Hagrid."

"You won't be the only one," Pomona said and the others nodded.

**Harry slid off his back.**

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the Forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the Forest.**

"I wish Quidditch was all they had to worry about," Minerva said wistfully.

Filius smiled and said, "And school work of course."

"Naturally," Minerva said in reply.

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

"**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort … and Voldemort's waiting in the Forest … and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich …"**

"**Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"He seems to be good at that," Severus said.

Minerva sighed and said, "I don't know if it's a good thing that he's suspecting you or a bad thing. I worry what they might do if they suspected Quirrell. We don't know yet how they communicate after all."

"Considering how Potter reacted at the welcoming feast, I'm worried about something else entirely," Severus said, not yet ready to voice his worries.

"**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done … Bane was furious … he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen … They must show that Voldemort's coming back … Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me … I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"**Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off … Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

Everyone grimaced and Poppy said, "I'm rather worried with how blasé Harry talks about the possibility of his own death."

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

"Well, there's always that," Minerva said with a smile.

Filius grimaced and said, "Let's hope she's right."

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

**Just in case.**

"I can't believe that," Severus said in outrage, "Why would Albus return that blasted cloak after the trouble they had gotten into with it?"

"You know how Albus seems to know everything? I have a feeling that he knew about the dragon," Minerva said with a frown.

Poppy scowled and said, "In that case he should have done something himself instead of letting eleven years old trying to smuggle a dragon through the school."


	16. Through the Trapdoor

**16 – Through the Trapdoor**

"This is getting worse and worse," Pomona said.

Severus snorted and said, "Of course they go through the trapdoor."

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

**It was swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.**

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff-box – points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.**

"How ironic," Filius said

Pomona frowned and said, "What's the potion good for anyway? We don't actually want our students to be forgetful."

"Many of the steps and even combination of steps brewing it are present in a multitude of other potions, so it is a good preparation for later years," Severus said.

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the Forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"He should come to me, I could always give him something that would help him sleep and be the best he can be at those exams," Poppy said.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the Forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their revision they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione, as they joined the crowds flocking out into the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

"She learned what? That's not even covered in the first year. You really need to have a talk with her about over-studying Filius," Severus said.

Minerva frowned and said, "Why Filius? She's still a Gryffindor."

"Because Filius will be talking to her as a Ravenclaw; a member of the house well known for people that love studying. I have no doubt that it would be far more imposing to her," Severus said.

Minerva nodded, understanding what Severus was trying to say.

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterwards, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.**

"**No more revision," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

"How badly they've done?" Pomona said, "Shouldn't they have more confidence in what they've done?"

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"**I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey" Hermione suggested.**

"Finally someone sensible," Poppy said happily.

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning … it means danger's coming …"**

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

Severus raised his eyebrow at that.

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

Minerva muttered, "The word intentional is missing."

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

"I somehow don't think the exams are the cause of Harry's nightmares," Pomona said with a small sigh.

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter towards the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy … never … but –**

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"What did he figure out?" Severus said with a frown.

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

"**I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had gone white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

All five looked at each other in shock at the realisation of what had happened.

Severus groaned and said, "How could I have missed this?"

"I think we were too distracted by what Hagrid revealed about the stone and Flamel to actually think about the likelihood of someone just having a dragon egg to lose in a game of cards," Filius said thoughtfully.

Minerva sighed and said, "So whoever is helping Voldemort go after the stone probably knows all the protections and how to move passed them."

"In all likelihood," Severus said, "The bigger question is why they go after that person themselves instead of just telling one of us."

"**What are you on about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds towards the Forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut across him.**

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

"So Harry really did figure it out," Severus said under his breath. It was unbelievable what a first year student could find out about the secrets at Hogwarts.

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

"Oh Hagrid," Minerva said with a moan.

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

"**What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah … he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here … He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after … so I told him … an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon … an' then … I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks … Let's see … yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted … but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home … So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy …"**

Severus shook his head and said, "Naturally. Hagrid wouldn't even think twice about talking about dangerous animals."

"**And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

"**Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –"**

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?"**

"And he doesn't even realise that he's told the very same thing about Fluffy to the stranger," Poppy said.

Filius shook his head and said, "At least he realised that he shouldn't have told those three."

**Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

"**We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Really?" Minerva said with an arched eyebrow, "The twins have been there often enough."

"**We'll just have to –" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

"**What are you three doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"Oh good, they can at least tell you," Pomona said, "I'm so glad they're telling a teacher."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Minerva said.

Severus frowned and said, "Why?"

"Why would the chapter be called "Through the Trapdoor" if they tell someone?" Minerva said, her voice shaking slightly as she realised what might happen.

None of the others knew how to reply to that.

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**

**Harry swallowed – now what?**

"**It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"That's not good," Minerva said as with every word her suspicion was just proven more likely.

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

Severus groaned and said, "With Albus gone the prime chance to go after the stone will have arrived."

"And those three no doubt know that," Filius said.

"**He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –"**

"**But this is important."**

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"Well, this certainly is," Poppy said.

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone –"**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.**

Severus laughed and said, "Now that I would love to see."

"**How do you know –?" she spluttered.**

"**Professor, I think – I know – that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

"Well, at least they know better than to outright accuse you," Minerva said.

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"**But Professor –"**

"**Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

"You didn't just dismiss their worries!" Pomona said while Severus merely gaped at Minerva.

Minerva sighed and said, "I had already feared that. The fact alone that those three knew about the stone must have shocked me enough to discount the possibility that someone could go after the stone and be successful. Not that the way they told me about it was in any way helpful to make them look better."

"No wonder they go after the stone themselves," Filius said.

Poppy frowned and said, "Why is it no wonder? They should be sane enough not to go, especially since they believe it to be either Voldemort or Snape or even both."

**But they didn't.**

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"Ingenious," Severus muttered.

"**But what can we –"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

"Caught in the act," Severus said with a smirk. After a moment he said, "Although I might not have heard what they said."

"**Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

"**We were –" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can they?"**

**Harry flushed. They turned to go back outside, but Snape called them back.**

"**Be warned, Potter – any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

"You probably heard them and will keep an eye out yourself. Hopefully," Poppy said worriedly.

**He strode off in the direction of the staff room.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape – wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

"Well, he's turning out to be a leader. The strategy isn't half bad." Severus said.

"**Why me?"**

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong …"**

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again, and this time, she lost her temper.**

"And this probably just made things worse," Minerva said, shaking her head at her own actions.

"**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

"Why would they doubt that you'd take points off of your own house? You already did so," Filius said.

Minerva shrugged and said, "Must be my anger at them."

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away. I don't know where Snape went."**

"There goes that plan," Severus said with a smirk.

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**

"**You're mad!" said Ron.**

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

"I hope they can stop him from going after the stone," Pomona said.

"**SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

"This is a very good point," Severus said with a frown, "Although I'd wish he was a bit less focused on possibly dying. Children that age shouldn't be thinking about death, let alone their own."

The others nodded, too shocked at what they had just heard to speak.

**He glared at them.**

"**You're right, Harry" said Hermione in a small voice.**

"**I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

"**But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

At this everybody groaned.

Pomona sighed and said, "They're as loyal as my Hufflepuffs."

"**All – all three of us?"**

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

"**Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful …"**

"**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

"There's no doubt about that, but being a good student alone won't always be enough," Minerva said with a frown.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

"And this is just helping them get away with getting into even more trouble," Minerva said with a frown. She would have to do something about this.

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

"**Better get the Cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the Cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy – he didn't feel much like singing.**

**He ran back down to the common room.**

"**We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own–"**

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room.**

**Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said, closing her eyes in despair. She wasn't sure if she wanted Neville to try and stop them (she was rather sure that he wouldn't succeed) or that Neville might even be joining in that adventure.

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the Cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"**You're going out again," he said.**

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

"That's not going to work," Severus said with a smirk.

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

"**You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll – I'll fight you!"**

"So he's right where he's supposed to be," Pomona said with a smile.

"**Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot –"**

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"I don't think that's what they had in mind," Severus said, still smirking.

"**Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

"**Do something," he said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

"**Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"Tell me she didn't just do that," Minerva said, shocked that what appeared to be one of her prime student would curse a fellow Gryffindor.

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

"Desperate times seem to call for desperate measures it seems," Severus said with a smirk.

"**We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

"**You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron, as they stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.**

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.**

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top.**

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

"How can they be this lucky and not get caught time and again?" Severus said.

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

Pomona sighed and said, "They won't be able to get out of that."

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Severus said.

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

Filius fell out of his chair laughing, while Severus just stared at the book in disbelieve.

"I have to admit that this is brilliant. Has anybody ever been able to do that?" Severus said.

Minerva scowled and said, "No and as brilliant as this is, I really wish they would get caught by one of us instead of heading straight for Voldemort."

"Do we even know if they're going to run into Voldemort? I mean they're planning to get the stone before Voldemort or whoever is helping him gets there," Pomona said.

Severus snorted and said, "Dumbledore won't be gone forever. Whoever is trying to steal it will probably pick a time where nobody will be out without being too late into the night to avoid Dumbledore returning too early."

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

**And he scooted off.**

"**Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.**

"It's as you thought Severus," Filius said.

Poppy and Pomona looked at each other, worried about the three students, while Minerva merely shook her head in dread.

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the Cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now."**

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

"**We're coming," said Hermione.**

"I don't know if it's their Hufflepuff like loyalty to Harry or the daringness of a Gryffindor that makes them stay, but either way I really wished they wouldn't walk right into the danger," Pomona said.

Severus grimaced and said, "Although they might have better chances to get through the obstacles together."

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

While Severus scowled, everybody else laughed. As the others started to calm down, Severus said, "As if I would ever play a harp."

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes …"**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

"**I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

"**No, I don't!"**

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

"I really wish they would just turn around and leave," Pomona whispered. Like the others she was too worried to really speak. And this was only the beginning of the danger.

"**What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

"**Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"Of course he wants to go first," Severus muttered quietly.

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"They should be doing this right now," Pomona said, wondering whose protection would be first. She had no doubt that aside from Poppy all four of them helped with the protections.

"**Right," said Ron.**

"**See you in a minute, I hope …"**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –**

**FLUMP With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

Minerva sighed in relief and said, "I'm so glad he landed on something soft."

"It said some sort of plant," Pomona said with a moan, "I could think of several I could use as a trap in such a dark place and none of them are good."

With that the momentary relief quickly turned to worry again.

"**It's OK!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

**Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.**

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words.**

"**Dunno, sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**

"Break the fall? I doubt that. After all this is supposed to protect the stone and not to help them survive the fall," Severus said acidly.

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**

"**We must be miles under the school," she said.**

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

"**Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

"Oh dear," Pomona said, fervently trying to think about what plant would be her most likely choice.

**She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

Recognising the description, Pomona gasped and said, "Devil's Snare."

"You cover that in the first year though, don't you?" Poppy said.

Pomona nodded and said, "Usually, but it's never been part of the exams and I don't know if any of them will remember the plant."

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"**

Pomona let the breath she had been holding go and said, "Now she just needs to remember how to keep it at bay."

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.**

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

"Oh no," Minerva said.

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare … What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp –"**

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

"Thank Merlin," Pomona breathed in relief.

Severus shook his head and said, "They still need to light it."

"**Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

"**Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.**

"At least that comes in handy now," Severus muttered.

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis – 'there's no wood', honestly."**

"Well, she's muggleborn. Of course she doesn't think about doing everything with a spell. It's usually a good thing too not to become to reliant on magic alone," Poppy said.

"**This way" said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully grown dragon – Norbert had been bad enough …**

"There better not be a dragon involved," Poppy said.

Minerva shook her head and said, "Hagrid would no doubt know about that and he'd be too excited to share."

"Not to mention that he wouldn't have gotten distracted with that dragon egg he won. He would have already had a dragon," Severus reminded them.

Everybody sighed in relief at that.

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

"**Do you think it's a ghost?"**

"**I don't know … sounds like wings to me."**

"**There's light ahead – I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.**

"That sounds like something I could have done," Filius said.

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once … Well, there's nothing for it … I'll run."**

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.**

"That is rather ingenious," Minerva said in appreciation.

"**Now what?" said Ron.**

"**These birds … they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – glittering?**

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly, "they're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean …" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… Yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"Very ingenious," Severus said and nodded in agreement.

Filius only smiled at the protection he had come up with. After a moment he stopped though and said, "And Harry's the youngest seeker in a century. He might just be able to actually spot and catch the key. Especially if someone already passed through before them."

"**But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle."**

**They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom.**

"Oh dear," Poppy said, closing her eyes.

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above – Hermione, stay below and stop it going down – and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, the key dodged them both and Harry streaked after it; it sped towards the wall, Harry leant forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

**They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

"I don't want to think about what's next," Minerva whispered.

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"That is no doubt my protection and it probably will be just like the real thing," Minerva said.

The others held their breath, knowing what Minerva meant.

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

"**How?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

"That is brilliant," Severus said in appreciation and just the slightest bit of worry audible in his voice.

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

"**Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"**

**The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**

"**This wants thinking about …" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces …"**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess –"**

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

"Let's see if he's as good as you then," Filius said to Minerva.

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle."**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving three empty squares which Harry, Ron and Hermione took.**

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes … look …"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

Everybody swallowed dryly as the next protection was battled.

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"**Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

"It's as I feared," Minerva said and everybody held their breath as they waited for the book to continue reading.

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think – let me think …"**

**The white queen turned her blank face towards him.**

"**Yes …" said Ron softly, "it's the only way … I've got to be taken."**

"No!" all of them said in varying degrees of shock and volume.

Severus shook his head and said, "Why do even first years have to be this self-sacrificing?"

"Not everybody is. There are plenty who would only too willingly let others die for them and their gain," Minerva reminded him. The last war especially had proven that only too well.

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"**But –"**

"**Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

"**Ron –"**

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

"Well, at least they know that you're good at what you do," Filius said, trying to distract Severus from the repeated suspicion.

**There was nothing else for it.**

"**Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

"And they certainly seem to have the discipline to actually go through with this," Severus said in response to Filius' earlier comment.

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"**What if he's –?"**

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare – Flitwick must've put charms on the keys – McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive – that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's …"**

"I wonder what you and Quirrell cooked up to protect the stone," Filius said.

**They had reached another door.**

"**All right?" Harry whispered.**

"**Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"Thank Merlin they don't have to face that one," Poppy said relieved.

Snape nodded and said, "And considering that someone used a troll as a distraction on Halloween, I'm quite certain that we have our prime suspect."

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.**

"Ah," Severus said, knowing instantly what he must have thought up.

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

"That is a rather good idea. A Potions Master probably wouldn't need that riddle outside of knowing what to expect, but most everyone else would be rather lost," Minerva said in appreciation.

Pomona nodded and said, "Or at least take quite a while and give us a time to catch up with them."

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

Severus scowled and said, "Of course she'd posses the ability to solve this puzzle – or at least things she does."

"**Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever."**

"That is too true," Poppy said. She had to fix the results of that only too often.

"**But so will we, won't we?"**

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."**

"**But how do we know which to drink?"**

"**Give me a minute."**

"A minute?" Severus said sceptically, eyebrows raised.

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone."**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

"The tiniest to avoid too many people going through at once," Severus nodded in appreciation of his own plan.

"**There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

**They looked at each other.**

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen – get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really."**

"How noble," Severus muttered darkly. On one side pleased that they were smart enough to know that they were no match for him and on the other side displeased that they would still try.

"**But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

"**Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

Severus huffed and said, "Nobody can be that lucky."

**Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"**Hermione!"**

"**Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."**

"**I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!"**

"It only takes a live threatening event for her to realise that there's more than just school and studying," Pomona said while shaking her head sadly, desperately trying to distract herself from what would surely follow.

"**You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

"**No – but it's like ice."**

"**Quick, go, before it wears off."**

"**Good luck – take care –"**

"**GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

"And another one is heading towards safety," Poppy said.

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

"**Here I come," he said and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body but couldn't feel them – for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire – then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there – but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"So we were right to suspect Quirrell," Minerva said.


	17. The Man with Two Faces

**17 – The Man with Two Faces**

"Two faces?" Severus said with a frown, trying to think of what this could mean.

While the others discussed what the chapter title was trying to say, Severus realised that desperate times clearly called for desperate measures. The unicorn blood had already proven that.

Closing his eyes in despair, Severus said, "Voldemort was at the school the whole time. He's probably possessing Quirrell."

The others looked at Severus in disbelieve. That thought alone didn't sit well and knowing that Harry was about to face both Voldemort and Quirrell assured that this would be the worst of all chapters so far.

**It was Quirrell.**

"**You!" gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"**Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

"**But I thought – Snape –"**

"**Severus?" Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"Don't tell me he's actually faking that stutter!" Pomona said in outrage, "I have no doubt that the students had a hard time learning things trying to understand him through that stutter."

Filius sighed and said, "And that just might have been the idea."

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

"**But Snape tried to kill me!"**

"**No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you."**

"Thank you Severus. As suspicious as you seemed in Harry's eyes you still gave your best to protect him," Minerva said.

Severus nodded in thanks, before snorting and said, "Not that it did much good. He's gone straight to Voldemort as it seems."

"**Snape was trying to save me?"**

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really … he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular … and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Hallowe'en like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

"**You let the troll in?"**

"Anybody could have been hurt," Minerva said with a mutter.

Severus shrugged and said, "He doesn't care about the well being of his followers, why would he care about their children? And the other student don't matter to him."

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

Severus scowled at that. It just proved his point.

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

**It was only then that Harry realised what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Minerva said in disbelief.

Filius frowned and said, "You don't think Albus expected Harry to go down there and have to face that mirror again, do you?"

"He better not or he'll have to answer to me," Minerva said with a scowl.

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back …"**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him concentrating on the Mirror.**

"**I saw you and Snape in the Forest –" he blurted out.**

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the Mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side …"**

"Well, I guess I shouldn't return as a spy should Voldemort ever come back. I somehow don't think that I can easily explain that away," Severus said.

Filius nodded and said, "Still, you were on the right track."

**Quirrell came back out from behind the Mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"**I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?"**

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the Mirror.**

"**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"**Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

"That is only too true," Severus muttered.

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you …"**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

"Somehow that doesn't sound very encouraging," Pomona said in a whisper.

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –"**

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

"**He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it … Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me … decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me …"**

"Well, there's no keeping a closer eye on someone than possession," Severus said darkly.

The others nodded stoically. So far it had only been speculation, but to hear that Voldemort had actually spent an entire year at Hogwarts wasn't something any of them wanted.

**Quirrell's voice tailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley – how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

"**I don't understand … is the Stone inside the Mirror? Should I break it?"**

**Harry's mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the Mirror, I should see myself finding it – which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realising what I'm up to?**

"Why do his plans always seem to make things worse? Doesn't he have any luck?" Poppy fretted.

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"**Use the boy … Use the boy …"**

"No," Minerva gasped.

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

"**Yes – Potter – come here."**

**He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Harry walked towards him.**

"**I must lie," he thought desperately. "I must look and lie about what I see, that's all."**

"It better be a good lie. Something he didn't seem good at so far," Severus said.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the Mirror and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – he'd got the Stone.**

"How stupid can Albus be? That stone should have remained wherever he had hidden it," Severus said in horror.

The others just shook their head at the true danger of Voldemort being reborn immortal.

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I – I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."**

Severus shook his head and said, "That hardly sounds convincing. He should have just gone with what he saw the first time."

"That would have been very plausible. I wonder why he didn't see it again," Filius said.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"**Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"Yes," everybody said in encouragement, forgetting for a moment that this was just a book and hadn't happened yet.

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

"**He lies … He lies …"**

Minerva sighed and said, "So Quirrell had been fooled, but Voldemort knew the truth."

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

"**Let me speak to him … face to face …"**

Everybody groaned at that. With every sentence things seemed to become worse.

"**Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"**I have strength enough … for this …"**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

"So far he had proven to be quick on his feet when it came to getting out of danger, why doesn't it work now?" Severus muttered under his breath. He had made a promise to protect Harry and now everything seemed lost. Was this book here to help them save Harry?

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"Eew," Poppy said. She might have seen her fair share of accidents and disfigurements, but this sounded downright creepy.

"**Harry Potter …" it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.**

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds … Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own … Now … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

"How did he know that?" Filius said.

Pomona shook her head and said, "This isn't good at all."

"It's as if his prediction of just dying sooner is coming true," Minerva said in a whisper.

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards.**

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents … They died begging me for mercy …"**

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

"Yes, don't listen to him," Minerva said, suddenly afraid for an entirely different reason. She knew only too well what kind of promises Tom Riddle could think of to make you do what he wanted.

**Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

"**How touching …" it hissed. "I always value bravery … Yes, boy, your parents were brave … I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight … but your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you … Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

"What?" Severus said in surprise. All this time, he had always thought that Voldemort hadn't cared about his request to keep Lily Potter alive and now he actually had given her the choice? And naturally she had chosen her son's life. He should have known better than to imagine a life with Lily after her husband and son had been killed. She never would have given up her son, her own flesh and blood. It wouldn't have been the Lily he knew otherwise, Severus suddenly realised.

"**NEVER!"**

**Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and, next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened – he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers – they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What is going on?" Filius said with a frown. He had never heard about anything like that.

Poppy just shook her head, desperately trying to think of anything that might cause this reaction.

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck – Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

"**Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, red and shiny.**

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face –**

"Yes, go for the offensive," Severus said, feeling strangely proud.

"**AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse.**

"Should this come to pass, we'll have to make sure that Harry knows he can talk to any of us about what happened. He shouldn't be left alone when the adrenaline has left him and the knowledge of what he has done is able to sink in," Poppy said.

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building – he couldn't see – he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down … down … down …**

"I hope he's alright," Minerva said worriedly.

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"What?" Severus said with a frown, "He's fighting against Voldemort, why does he suddenly think of the snitch?"

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

"**Good afternoon, Harry" said Dumbledore.**

"Good afternoon?" Minerva said with a frown.

Poppy sighed in relief and said, "Albus must have come just in time and this is Harry waking up in the hospital wing. It can be rather confusing sometimes."

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"**

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

"**Then who does? Sir, I –"**

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

Poppy snorted and said, "And yet he still does as he pleases!"

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realised he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop.**

Minerva groaned and said, "Meaning everybody has heard something about what had happened."

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Damn right! I don't think it's very hygienic," Poppy said vehemently.

Minerva shook her head and said, "I can't believe they truly did that."

"I would have expected to hear about that sooner," Severus said, just barely remembering Molly Weasley telling her sons not to do that at the beginning of the book. Too much had happened after that.

"**How long have I been in here?"**

"**Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"**But sir, the Stone –"**

"Well, at least he's not going to be distracted from the matter at hand," Filius said.

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

"**We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you –"**

"Thank Merlin for that," Minerva said, "Although I wonder why he had felt the need to actually fly to London and not just apparate or use the floo as he usually does."

"That is strange indeed," Severus said, eyes narrowed in thought.

"**It was you."**

"**I feared I might be too late."**

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

Everybody scowled at that and Poppy said, "He really shouldn't discount his own life that much."

"**Not the Stone, boy, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –"**

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."**

Minerva sighed and said, "Why do I have the feeling that chat might not be the right word for it?"

"Because he does the same to us? We have a little chat about something were he does the talking and we do the nodding?" Severus said, more than just a little familiar with that scenario.

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them."**

"So choosing life isn't good for us," Poppy muttered angrily.

Pomona sighed and said, "I'm sure he was referring to immortality. I'm quite certain I don't want to live to reach 600. As much as you could see in that time, you would also have to bury a lot of friends who couldn't join you on that journey. Everything has its limits."

"That is too true," Filius said wistfully.

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking … Sir – even if the Stone's gone, Vol – … I mean, You-Know-Who –"**

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"I wish he had," Severus muttered darkly.

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen. He'll forever try and there will be a time when he gets lucky," Minerva said.

Filius sighed and said, "The more time we have to prepare, the better it will be though. Not to mention that his own followers will get older."

"There are still their children," Severus reminded them.

Pomona sighed and said, "We can always hope that they will realise that serving him isn't as glorious as they think it will be. After all, I doubt that their parents will tell them what happens when things don't go according to plan."

"No they don't," Severus said, knowing full well that Lucius never talked about that part.

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know the truth about …"**

"**The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"Right. Leaving things out isn't any better than lieing," Severus muttered.

"**Well … Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know."**

"The question is when Harry will be ready to know that," Poppy said, "This isn't something you ever will be ready to know."

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

"**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

"This actually sounds like a made up story to appease Potter. I just hope that Albus doesn't actually believe that. Love might very well have played a part, but love alone can't cause such a reaction," Severus said, "It's not as if Lily was the only mother to sacrifice herself!"

Filius nodded in agreement and said, "I know that she was researching charms and rituals meant to protect someone. It's far more likely that she found something obscure and made it work. Maybe she even developed something on her own. I know that she loved experimental charms."

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the window-sill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the Invisibility Cloak – do you know who sent it to me?"**

"**Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things … your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"Somehow I doubt that," Severus said darkly.

Minerva shrugged and said, "It's better than telling Harry that his father was a prankster. I certainly don't want him pranking everyone on top of the trouble that he seems to get into with his curiousity."

Severus scowled, but didn't comment otherwise.

"**And there's something else …"**

"**Fire away."**

"**Quirrell said Snape –"**

"**Professor Snape, Harry."**

"**Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

"Yes, him!" Severus said in outrage.

Pomona shrugged apologetically and said, "You have to admit that your behaviour from Harry's point of view isn't exactly something that builds respect. At least he didn't call you names."

Severus only scowled, knowing that Pomona was right and he would have done the very same thing had he been in Potter's position.

"**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

"**What?"**

"**He saved his life."**

"That is as far from the truth as it's possible. If Potter hadn't gone and continued with the pranks than the fact that he saved my life might have actually made me consider that he was growing up and realising how big of an ass he actually was," Severus said darkly.

Minerva sighed and said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I wasn't stricter with them. I thought that the pranks were a good distraction from what was happening outside of Hogwarts, but they shouldn't have singled you or the Slytherins in general."

Severus snorted dismissively.

"**What?"**

"**Yes …" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt … I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father quits. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace …"**

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

"**And sir, there's one more thing …"**

"**Just the one?"**

"**How did I get the Stone out of the Mirror?"**

"That is an interesting question," Filius said, nodding slightly.

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something.**

Severus frowned and said, "This actually makes me worry about his other brilliant ideas he's had over the years."

"Like putting Harry with the Dursleys?" Minerva said sarcastically.

Everybody nodded in agreement. That certainly hadn't been a good idea.

**You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes … Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth.**

**Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"**

"You think someone cursed him with bad luck when it came to Berty Bott's Beans?" Poppy said.

Severus snorted and said, "That wouldn't surprise me."

**Madam Pomfrey, the matron, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

"Five minutes of what?" Poppy said, eyes narrowed. He was clearly her patient and she didn't want him to overexert himself. The talk with Albus had been exciting enough.

"**Absolutely not."**

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in …"**

"**Well, of course, that was the Headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

"Yes, yes. He certainly needs rest and not more visitors to keep him up," Poppy said, nodding in agreement with her book self.

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey …"**

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

"You caved?" Pomona said, clearly surprised.

Poppy sighed and said, "He must have his mother's persuasion."

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"**Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

Pomona sighed and said, "Well, at least his friends are careful with him."

"**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried –"**

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the Mirror; the Stone and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places and, when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

Filius laughed and said, "Harry must also be a good story teller. A good audience alone isn't enough."

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it? – 'to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure'."**

"**I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how mad his hero was.**

"You better shouldn't tell Albus that or he will vow to act even madder," Minerva said with a frown.

Poppy sighed and said, "That's the last thing we need. Who knows what else he might come up with that endangers the students."

"Well, at least none of the students have gotten seriously hurt. Aside from those three trouble magnets that is," Pomona said.

Minerva sighed and said, "That we know of."

Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm quite certain that it would have come up. Something like that would have been widely discussed."

"**So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round – that took a while – and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the Entrance Hall. He already knew – he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

Severus narrowed his eyes, not wanting to belief what his mind was suggesting.

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's Cloak and everything?"**

"He better hadn't meant that," Poppy said shortly.

"**Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did – I mean to say – that's terrible – you could have been killed."**

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the Mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could …"**

"Want to give him a chance?" Severus said sceptically, "That boy must have a death wish."

Minerva nodded and said, "And they weren't taught enough to go up against You-Know-Whoo!"

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's barking, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you – but the food'll be good."**

Minerva frowned and said, "Maybe we should make it mandatory to have reserve players for all positions. I mean it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened, considering all the games that had to be postponed."

"Which couldn't be done for that game considering that it was the last one of the season," Pomona said, nodding in agreement.

Severus sighed and said, "It would also give them more opportunity to train the replacements for the older students that are leaving school and find the best players possible."

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.**

"Fifteen?" Poppy said in surprise, "I must really like him."

"Or you were listening to the story as well," Filius said.

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to al.**

"**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many sweet-boxes. "I can, can't I?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realise how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**

"I probably wouldn't have been able to resist those eyes anyway, considering that I let his friends visit the evening before," Poppy said.

"**Oh good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.**

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

"**It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

Severus snorted and said, "I doubt that one will stick until the new school year."

"At least he realises his mistake," Minerva said with a sigh.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"That is only too true," Severus said.

"**Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads …"**

Severus laughed at that and said, "Well, he seems to be determined to spread the use of that name and to command Hagrid to cheer up."

"He's certainly got his heart in the right place," Minerva said with a sigh, "Although I can't imagine how he could be such a nice boy with such relatives."

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

Everybody chuckled at this as well.

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway, got yeh this …"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

Minerva sighed in sadness at the reminder that Harry had never before seen pictures of his parents.

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos … Knew yeh didn' have any … D'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

Severus snorted and said, "There's no need to ask. Of course he would like it. Who wouldn't?"

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing-about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

Severus smiled smugly at this.

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

"Still?" Severus said with a frown.

Minerva sighed and said, "How about again? What with those rumours about what happened with Quirrell."

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts …**

"I don't know why he insists on saying that every year," Pomona said with a frown.

"**Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"**Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

"He's not serious, is he?" Minerva said with a frown.

Severus scowled and said, "He better not be."

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes …**

"**First – to Mr Ronald Weasley …"**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.**

"… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

Severus' scowl deepened as his fears were revealed to be true.

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other Prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

**At last there was silence again.**

"**Second – to Miss Hermione Granger … for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves – they were a hundred points up.**

"And it won't end just there," Pomona said, shaking her head in unhappiness at the unfairness.

"**Third – to Mr Harry Potter …" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points – exactly the same as Slytherin. They had drawn for the House Cup – if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

"Why do I have the feeling that he isn't done yet?" Severus said angrily.

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

"**There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."**

"Couldn't he have awared them while he was in the hospital wing? Or even as Ron and Hermione told him about Harry facing Quirrell?" Minerva said, frowning, "As much as I think they deserve those points, it's not fair for the Slytherin students to think they won the housecup only to lose it in their moment of triumph."

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind curse put on him.**

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."**

"That must be the worst of all," Severus said.

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings towards him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as al as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"Why do I have a feeling that it won't?" Poppy said.

Pomona shook her head and said, "After the way his first year went? It feels eerily like it set a precedent for the following years."

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch or Christmas or knocking out mountain trolls … he would never, ever forget tonight.**

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, came top of the year. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you – I'll send you an owl."**

"**Thanks," said Harry. "I'll need something to look forward to."**

"That is too true, although hopefully he won't be staying with the Dursleys once we're through with them," Minerva said determined.

**People jostled them as they moved forwards towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

"**Bye, Harry!"**

"**See you, Potter!"**

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

"As nice as that is, I wish it wasn't the total opposite of the wizarding world either," Pomona said.

**He, Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together.**

"**There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see –"**

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

**Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.**

"**Busy year?" she said.**

"**Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley".**

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

"**Ready are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

"**You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs Weasley.**

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

"How rude. It's really a wonder that Harry's manners seem as well trained as they are-"

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

"**See you over the summer, then."**

"**Hope you have – er – a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

"**Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer …"**

"For once, I'm glad that we don't tell the relatives directly," Minerva said.

Severus snorted and said, "Although it's quite a Slytherin tactic."

"The book is over. What do we do now?" Filius said.

All of a sudden a note appeared. Filius took it and read out loud, "At the end of the next school year a new book will appear, depicting the events of the following. This book will be a continuation of this book and won't take your changes into account."

"So the second year will bring just as much trouble as the first we just read about," Poppy said unhappily.

Minerva sighed and said, "But we'll be able to change things and the first thing we should do is officially check up on Harry Potter and hopefully get him away from his relatives. After that we need to discuss the budget and what needs to bought for the coming school year."

"The brooms will be the first thing on that list and then we'll have to see when Albus tells us about the Philosopher's Stone being hidden at Hogwarts."

**The End**


End file.
